Fix Me
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki lost his muse after a long time of forceful writing. Admitting his problem to his best friend Rukia, he was tricked into an appointment he didn't want to go with a specialist. However, when the sexiest blue haired psychologist in history appeared before his eyes, Ichigo started having second thoughts about avoiding the sessions after all. AU, OOC, yaoi, swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the fiction I shall work on next, when I finish with the others. I will update it too, though in a slower pace. Not too much drama in this one, rest assured. This one is a crack fic, for some laughs, yes?**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXX**

_Bang, bang, bang!_

Sienna eyes slid open lazily, his drowsy mind alternating between consciousness and unconsciousness, not quite registering what was happening.

_They'll go away_, he thought and went back to sleep.

However karma was such a needy bitch some times.

_Bang, bang, bang_! "Ichigo Kurosaki!", screamed a loud female voice from the other side of the door, "Open the goddamned door before I lose my patience!"

Ichigo groaned, rolling on his stomach and covered his head with the pillow. _Why was she here? _

_Oh yeah. The manuscript._

The manuscript of that fucking story he had been writing for the past twelve months; the same story that had drained him both physically and emotionally and he would have quitted the writing process had not his editor and best friend, Rukia Kuchiki, beat some sense into him.

_Quite literally actually. That fucking bitch kicked like a spooked horse._

However, he wasn't happy with what he had created. Not even the tiniest bit. Call it stubbornness if you may, but he held such grudge towards the story that had haunted him which in the end was, to put it simply, a bunch of crap. It would sell, he was confident about that, but for him something was missing. Something important. Something that brought it together in harmony.

_Maybe some of the fire he initially had, you know, when he had first started writing it._

It was all too perfect, too predictable. The happy ending cliched, expected. His female fans would surely appreciate that the handsome young and unlucky protagonist had found the true love in the face of the famous, also very much male billionaire. Oh so predictable and slightly pretentious happy ending, if you asked the author in charge.

_Yeah, he wrote about gay stories, so what? Some people liked it, good for them. The others should just shut up and drink their own cup of tea. He'd had enough of nasty reviews from homophobic assholes._

Ichigo crawled out of his bed and stumbled to the door, letting out a long string of curses on the way. There wasn't another option really; Rukia would never piss off until she got what she wanted.

Before the door was opened enough yet, a blur of black brushed past Ichigo, entering his apartment in the speed of light without his permission. Thankfully for her, Ichigo was too tired and too lazy to care. Closing the door behind him, he turned to face his editor, only to have all the danger alarms in his body blinking neon red.

_Oooh shit, the woman was furious._

Black eyes shining with murderous intents, small fists clenched next to a narrow waist, and usually pale white skin flushed in agitation; Rukia looked positively ready to kill Ichigo and eat his heart. _Or give herself a heart attack from too much stress._

"Ichigo Kurosaki," she said in a contained voice, "Where is the manuscript?"

Ichigo sighed and scratched his orange hair. _Yeah, orange. And it was real too._ "It's in the flash drive on my desk," he said calmly, not really having the energy to argue with the furious woman. _Not that would ever stand up to her, he wanted his dick on the correct place, thank you very much._

The raven haired woman's eyes shined before she turned on her heel and practically lunged at the desk. Ichigo rolled his eyes; if there was anyone to claim the title of his work's biggest fan, that would certainly be Rukia.

"Ichigo Kurosaki's brand new masterpiece," she said dreamily, holding the flash drive in front of her face, her slim fingers holding the device delicately as if it would break if she applied any more pressure. "I am holding it in my hands!"

"Yeah, yeah, just take it," he said dismissively, shooing her with a motion of his hands, "It's just a bunch of bullshit anyway."

Rukia glared heatedly at him, perfectly trimmed black eyebrows pulled together in a scowl. "Don't speak of your work like this."

"Allow me to know my work better than you," he said sarcastically, running a hand through his orange hair in agitation.

"So you're saying that you spent a whole year on some bullshit?", Rukia enunciated slowly, her dreamy mood apparently evaporating. Ichigo didn't care though; she was oiling the fire. _The murderous type of fire, not the inspiration type._ The fire that had been going on for a long while now.

The problem was for how long Ichigo would be able to keep it under control.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Rukia crossed her hands in front of her negligible chest, "So, how is this going to work, Ichigo, huh?", she asked, clearly pissed off, "We're gonna sell a bunch of bullshit to people?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Just take it and go. I want it out of my life."

"But-But!", Rukia pressed, "It's your story! Your baby!"

"It ain't a baby Rukia!", Ichigo finally snapped, his voice progressively raising.

_Oh, it was on. She had triggered the fire, now she'd get burned._

"All this time," he growled, seething his teeth, "I couldn't get any chapter right; you'd always send it back to me saying that something was missing."

"Yeah, that was simply because you were too lazy to care!", Rukia shouted back. They were now in each other's face.

"Too lazy?", Ichigo hollered, "Too lazy? I'll tell you what I was, bitch! I was fucking miserable! I was miserable and no one, not even you who were supposed to be my best friend, ever took notice of it!" He was pacing up and down his small, one bedroom apartment. He licked his lips, ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat before continuing.

"You are all blinded by my work's success that no one ever cares how I feel! You know what, Rukia? I didn't spend the last three years of my life, sitting on a fucking chair until my ass turned flat just to be called lazy by someone who doesn't even care to know what was goin' on! Why do you think I couldn't get the chapters out, huh? Why do you think that everything was a bunch of crap? Why do you think that I don't want to hear or read anything else about this fucking story? I'll tell you why!", he snarled in her face, "Because it makes me sick!"

Rukia was still looking at him, but now black eyes wide in shock. It took her some moments to react to Ichigo's sudden eruption, which gave Ichigo the time to regather all his scattered thoughts and emotions. He facepalmed. _Fuuuuuuck_, he inwardly cursed, _How could I let my control slip like this?_

"Why I don't know any of this?"

Ichigo cackled dryly. "You never cared. Whenever I called you, you were always busy or doing something else. You even dared to yell at me for being an asshole and not finishing the story."

Rukia licked her lips nervously, the guilt obviously filling her usually cold eyes. "I-I'm," she stuttered dumbly, "I'm sorry."

"Heh, now you're sorry," Ichigo muttered sarcastically, "I don't need your fucking pity, Rukia. Just take the fucking thing and don't ask me to do anything about it any more. Or I'll erase it and cancel its release."

The shorter woman scowled, and ran her hands through her shoulder length black hair. "Ichigo, I don't really care about the manuscript right now," she said calmly, reaching out and placing a hand on his face. "Talk to me."

"Fuck you," Ichigo grumbled and swatted her hand away, "I don't wanna talk to you."

If it was someone else other than Rukia, Ichigo would never talk to them like this. Rukia knew him ever since diapers, so was accustomed to how short tempered he was and she knew he didn't mean most of the things he said when in rage.

She sighed. "Call Renji?"

"Che," Ichigo snorted, "Renji is a douchebag. He doesn't speak of anything else other than football and food."

She frowned. "Don't speak of him like this. He's your friend too."

It was true that as much of a best friend as Rukia was, just as much was Renji Abarai, the red haired tattoo freak.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk to him either," grumbled Ichigo, almost petulantly.

"Okay," Rukia admitted her defeat, "But you need to talk about this with someone." Her black eyes suddenly lit up.

"How about a psychologist?", she suggested, her voice chirper than before.

Ichigo quirked an orange eyebrow. _Psychologist?_ "Psychologist?"

"Yeah!", she exclaimed, a small smile tugging the edges of her lips, "My brother has a friend who is a psychologist, very good at what he is doing and very professional. How about you give it a try?"

"Rukia, I don't need any fucking shrink," Ichigo bit back acidly, "I can take care of my own business."

It was Rukia's turn to raise an eyebrow sarcastically. "You do what now?"

"Oi, fuck you!"

"Ichigo, seriously," she said, her face serious again, "Try it out. Just once. If it works, then go to more sessions. If you don't care, then just tell the doctor you are fine and not go again. He'll understand."

It took a while of studying Rukia's expectant face before Ichigo sighed in defeat and nodded affirmatively. _He didn't have anything to lose. Maybe the shrink would help him put his thoughts in order, who knew?_

"Alright," he muttered, "I'll go to your 'psychologist'. Although I don't believe in this shit."

Rukia jumped and clapped her hands together in glee. "Perfect!", she chirped and walked towards the door.

Before she left, she glanced over her shoulder and smirked at the orange haired man.

"I'm going to work my magic on your masterpiece and get you another best seller! How many do you have already?"

"Four," Ichigo muttered indifferently.

"Make it five!", she cheered enthusiastically, her face shining so bright it made Ichigo cringe.

"Yeah, whatever, just go," he said and pushed her out of the door.

"I'll send you the information about the psychologist via e-mail!", she said just when Ichigo had shut the door in her face.

"Whatever," he mumbled, mostly to himself.

Now that Rukia was gone and the fucking sorry story was out of his life as well, it was time to sleep again. Flopping onto his bed, Ichigo was out like a light in less than ten seconds, the back of his mind still singing about his upcoming psychology session.

_Aaah, who cared after all? He knew he didn't. If visiting a shrink would get his muse back at him, then to the shrink he'd go. But for now, sleep._

**XXXX**

**This came out so easily. Maybe because I can totally relate to Ichigo in this one. I started writing it when I was frustrated with one of my stories as well XD**

**So? How's the first impression?**

**Queen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got unexpectedly good reviews on the first chapter of this story, which only urged me to write the second one. Here it is! I should really have stuck to my guns when I said that I'd finish my other story first but... Well, I couldn't help myself. **

**Big thank you to everyone that reviewed! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXX **

_What was he doing here again?_

_Oh yeah, right. Rukia._

That sneaky little weasel had called the psychologist herself, setting an appointment without asking Ichigo what he thought about it. _Maybe she just knew that Ichigo wouldn't call the doctor, which of course she was right about, but hey, let's not make her more arrogant than she already is._

Ichigo was in the doctor's office waiting for the man to come. He couldn't even remember the man's name - he was terrible at remembering names - but he could recall wondering about how the fuck the doctor's surname was pronounced.

Moments passed and still no doctor; Ichigo started to get impatient. He was drumming his fingers on his biceps, his crossed leg moving up and down restlessly in a steady motion. _A__ habit he couldn't let go of_.

Suddenly the door was open and Ichigo looked up to see the emerging pseudo-doctor - that's what he thought of psychologists - only to have his heart jump from his chest to his throat.

_Holy. Shi-... W-Who... Was he the doctor?_

The man was tall, at least 6'4 in all its glory and he supported it perfectly with his perfectly shaped body. Although he was wearing a white button up shirt and a black tie - if you asked Ichigo, he was wearing way too many clothes - Ichigo could see how the cloth hugged his mouthwatering pectorals and biceps. _Jesus Christ_. Not only that but those miles long, powerful legs clad in offensive black slacks, made Ichigo think that the man looked a lot like those Greek Gods he loved so much.

_Ah, it was true. Ichigo was nearly obsessed with the Ancient Greek culture_.

After spending his time molesting the godly body in front of him, Ichigo's brown eyes finally settled on the man's face, who by the way was looking straight at him, and his breath got stolen by a pair of intense azure eyes and ... _Was that blue hair?_

_Oh man, the doctor was absolutely made for Ichigo. Blue was his favorite color, blue eyes his greatest weakness and he was a man too... Well, Ichigo was gay to the roots of his hair so... Yeah_.

The tall man cleared his throat and flashed a blinding smile that had Ichigo swooning internally.

"Good afternoon. I am doctor Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. You are mister Kurosaki, I assume?"

_God, Jesus, Mary, whoever is up there, you were so fucking horny when you made this creature._

The doctor's voice was a crime punished with death. Slow, pleasurable death. It was deep, raspy and - Gawd - so sexy, it gave Ichigo and instant hot flash. He had to blink a few times before he realized he was being talked to.

"U-Uh, yeah," he stated lamely. _Great, Ichigo. Really smooth_.

The man grinned again and took a step closer to the oranget, his large hand offered for a handshake. "Nice to meet you," he said pleasantly.

Ichigo grasped that tempting appendage, shuddering internally at how warm and calloused it was. Fuck, the doc surely knew the way to a great handshake; firm, strong and confident but Ichigo was occupied with naughty thoughts of how those hands would feel upon his skin.

_Shhh, Kurosaki, shame on you. You just met the man!_

"Nice to meet you too."

"Take a seat please," the blunet said, motioning to the black leather chair Ichigo had been previously seated on. _Wait. When had he stood up in the first place?_

Brown eyes followed the eye candy as the man walked around his desk and sat down on his comfy chair. He opened a folder and looked at it, taking a pencil between his fingers and started writing some things down. Ichigo didn't even care about what the hell the man was doing because he was staring at those long, slim fingers wrapped around the pencil, and wished he was that lucky fucking pencil for a few minutes. _Even few seconds would do._

"So," the man said and sat back on his chair, getting himself comfortable, "What it seems to be the problem here?"

Ichigo chuckled dryly, his previous sour mood returning to its fullest. "Nothing important. It's just my friend who is overreacting."

"Your friend said you had a rather heated outburst," doctor Jaegerjaques said sternly, his blue eyes intense and serious and Ichigo found himself losing a part of his being in their depths.

"It wasn't that bad," Ichigo muttered, his mind not exactly in his head.

"Mr. Kurosaki," the blunet said, his face getting more and more serious every passing moment, "Your friend also mentioned that you feel miserable. That is not something to be taken lightly."

"Rukia has a big mouth doesn't she?", Ichigo mumbled sullenly, averting his gaze from those penetrating blue eyes. It felt as if the man was trying to dig holes into Ichigo's skull, to read his mind. However the doctor said nothing more, waiting patiently for Ichigo to open his mouth and speak.

The oranget squirmed on his seat, debating whether he should tell the psychologist what his problem really was. He didn't want to do it of course because he didn't want to appear weak or uncool in front of the other man.

_Ah, fuck it all_.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo cleared his throat. "I have lost my fire, my interest to write stories," Ichigo admitted sulkily, staring at the knotted hands on his lap, "It kills me that my muse is gone for permanent vacation."

Doctor Jaegerjaques wrote something down on a piece of paper. "Is there a reason why this happened?"

Ichigo snorted. "I don't know sir," he said, "I guess she just did."

The blunet wrote something down once more, then looked up at Ichigo. "If it makes you come comfortable, you can call me by my first name, Grimmjow. 'Sir' sounds peculiar even to my ears," he suddenly said, taking Ichigo all the all off guard.

_Call him by his name huh?_

_Grimmjow... Grimmjow... Oh Grimmjow..._

"Alright," the oranget agreed, smiling a little, "I don't know why my muse left Grimmjow."

Grimmjow grinned, revealing a straight line of ultra white teeth, with sharper than normal canines. _God, he was so fucking sexy!_

"Any unpleasant events happening lately?"

"Not that I know off. Except that I couldn't finish my story."

"But it is done now, isn't it?"

"It is," Ichigo sighed, "But I really hate it. I don't want to do anything with it any more."

"I've read your work," Grimmjow said with a reassuring smile, "Every single story is unique and very interesting. But I always sense a small loneliness coming from your words."

_Wait... Wait what? Had he... Had Grimmjow read his stories?! Wh-When? Why? How? Did Rukia told him to? Or maybe he was out of curiosity? Aargh! _Not knowing was killing him however, Ichigo was a little embarrassed to ask the man why had he read the stories and whether he liked them or not.

_He would just pretend that nothing had happened._

He chuckled instead. "Is it so obvious?"

"Well, I'm a psychologist," Grimmjow noted, "I can tell." Then his face softened slightly as he stared at Ichigo. "So, would you like to tell me why you've been so lonely?"

Ichigo sighed and slouched lower in his chair, looking at the ceiling. He really didn't want to go there, didn't like to appear weak in front of anyone but something about this man made him open up like a book.

"I...", he said and took a deep breath, "I have spent the last three to four years of my life in my house, writing. I never go out, hell I barely even see my family anymore. I lost contact with my old friends. All in all, I'm all by my self, writing stories to please others."

"Why all these happened?"

"It wasn't much in my control to avoid it," Ichigo said and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I was too caught up in art that I didn't notice it."

Grimmjow wrote another something on his sheet. "Three years is a little long, Ichigo, don't you think?"

Ichigo's mind went blank, dead within seconds. All of insides caught on fire at the mere sound of his name wrapped in that deep, masculine voice. He wanted to shudder, he wanted to get Grimmjow out of his clothes and feel him inside of him, he wanted...

"Ichigo?", asked Grimmjow, confused and a little concerned, "Are you with me?"

Ichigo shook his head, forcing himself to recover from his naughty thoughts. "Uh, yes, sorry. I was working the whole time, so I didn't care so much about the time."

Grimmjow straightened up and cleared his throat. "From what you've said so far I believe that you've lost your fire, as you put it, because you neglected yourself," the blue haired man said seriously, "An emotionally healthy human being needs to interact with other humans. No matter how much one wants to live in solitude, there are very few, or even no one that can withstand it."

"So you're saying that I'm emotionally unstable?", Ichigo asked sarcastically, "I knew that already."

"I did not say such thing, did I?", Grimmjow said, not really finding the humor in Ichigo's statement, "What I mean is that you need to get out, to see the world and interact with other people."

Ichigo snorted and shook his head negatively. "It's too troublesome."

"It's up to you whether to do it or not. It's not my part to force you. But I have a deal for you."

"I'm listening," said Ichigo, his ears perking up in interest. _The only deal he wished to have with this man was to sell him his body like Faust sold his soul to the devil_.

Grimmjow smiled, apparently amused by his patient's sudden interest. "Do you like to draw?"

Ichigo quirked one of his orange eyebrows. _He loved to draw, he drew all the time but what that had to do with his situation_? "Yeah...?"

"Brilliant," Grimmjow said, rubbing his hands in satisfaction, "How about we meet twice a week, during which you'll go out and act like a normal person and each time you go home, you draw whatever came into your mind during your escort? And of course, you are to bring the drawings with you so that I can have a look."

Ichigo frowned a little in confusion. "You sure have your own methods, doc," he muttered but nodded nonetheless. _It wouldn't hurt to listen to the man_. "I'll do it."

The blue haired doctor smiled broadly, completely depleting Ichigo's air supply and stood up from his chair, offering his hand at the oranget.

_Whaaaaaat? It was over already? Nooooooo!_

"I am sorry, but our time has ended," said the doctor, his eyes apologetic, "I'll be glad to see you though in three days, on Saturday for example. Does it suit you?"

Ichigo stood up and shook the man's hand, willing himself not to whine like a three year old girl that had to leave the park. "Ah yes, it is fine."

"How about we make it five in the afternoon?"

"It's a date," Ichigo accidentally blurted and blushed in mortification when Grimmjow smirked at him. "I meant-"

"Yeah, I know what you meant," joked Grimmjow and winked.

_Kill him now! He couldn't take the torture anymore! _

Their hands came apart, Ichigo instantly missing the warmth that had surrounded him from the simple touch. Grimmjow escorted him to the door.

"I'll see you on Saturday, Ichigo."

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered, "I'll see you on Saturday."

_How could he wait until Saturday?_

**XXXX**

**If I ever go to a shrink, I want him to be just like Grimmjow. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter! I certainly had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Queen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've decided to elongate this story a little bit more. I want to go through almost every step in Ichigo's search for his muse - I can totally relate to him after all... Which only means that the smut will come a little later, yes? :)**

**Meanwhile, enjoy this shorty short chapter! Oh and thank you for the nice reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_Friday night._

"So... Ya've been well?"

Ichigo looked up from his XXL burger to his red haired best friend, Renji Abarai, who was sitting on the other side of the table. Taking his specialist's advice - _Grimmjow.._._ Insert dramatic, love-sick sigh_ - the oranget had started going out a more and more every day, mostly on his own though. Since Wednesday, he had taken four long walks, visited his favorite bar once and drank a little, but each time he returned to his house, he had to force himself to draw on that sketchbook he bought for that reason and only. He couldn't find anything worth to draw, no matter how hard he tried. He started to feel a little hopeless and depressed, but whenever he thought about his appointment on Saturday, his heart would skirt in his chest and he would immediately get to work.

Tonight, it was Renji's night. Hesitantly, Ichigo had called the redhead and invited him for a burger. Renji had been a little silent at first and Ichigo guessed the man was just shocked to hear from him, however the redhead agreed to meet him quite enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered after he swallowed, "You?"

Renji shrugged and took a bite off his burger. "Good too, I guess."

"Hn," Ichigo grunted.

_Shit,_ Ichigo mentally cursed. This had never happened with Renji before. He and the redhead had been inseparable when kids and they maintained a stable and close relationship as adults. Maybe the past year Ichigo had stayed inside his house had managed to bring them apart.

_What would Grimmjow say in this kind of situation?_

"Rukia said you finished yer story," Renji spoke up again, attracting Ichigo's attention.

The oranget blinked a few times, letting Renji's words sink in before he nodded. "Ah, yes. Fuckin' finally, if you ask me."

The redhead cracked a teasing grin. "You really hate it doncha." It wasn't really a question; still, Ichigo nodded and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You've got no idea, Ren," said the oranget, "I am so fucking glad it is outta my life."

Renji chuckled and took a sip from his beverage. "Take some time off, then. Go out, drink some and then some more, find a cute little guy or a handsome stud and fuck like there ain't tomorrow. It's the best thing to do during vacation."

Ichigo flashed a huge grin, willing himself not to bust out laughing in such public area. _Renji always gave the best advice, even though he was a big idiot sometimes. Heh how about, most of the times?_

_Ichigo had missed that. He had missed his best friend so much and now that they were talking he came to realize it._

"I agree witcha. I'll figure somethin' out," Ichigo said, his heart already warming up once the ice between him and his best friend started to break. With a sly smirk, he sipped from his drink, staring at Renji with a promising look. The redhead apparently took the hint and raised one eyebrow.

"What?", the redhead asked suspiciously.

"What about you, mister?", Ichigo asked, "How's Shuuhei?"

It gave Ichigo some kind of sadistic pleasure whenever he watched his best friend blush slightly and avert his gaze. "We're good," mumbled the redhead, scratching the back of his head nervously.

_Aww, how cute_. Renji was so dorkily girly when it came to his boyfriend, Shuuhei Hisagi._ They were together for how long now? Four years?_ It all started back then, when the redhead had accidentally bumped onto the black haired medical student in the campus of his university. It was love at first sight for Renji, not so much for Shuuhei though. The man with the 69 tattoo on his face - Ichigo still teased him about it - made everything possible to get away from Renji.

_Karma was a bitch, wasn't it Shuuhei?_

After a series of heartbreaks and Renji's never ending support, the cold hearted student fell for the redhead hard like a stone on a brick wall.

They were still together after all.

"Say Ich," Renji muttered quietly, looking down at his French fries nervously, "What do you think about marriage?"

Ichigo quirked one eyebrow at the sudden question. It was certainly shocking for Renji of all people to be asking about marriage, taking into consideration how promiscuous he had been in the past. The oranget entertained the thought into his mind before the utter realization hit him and had his eyes widen like dinner plates. _Was Renji...?_

Ichigo gasped in shock. "Wait, are you planning to propose- mmmhhhm!"

Renji's hand had shot up to Ichigo's mouth, halting whatever Ichigo was about to say, reducing it into an unintelligible muffled sound. The redhead's russet eyes glanced around the room restlessly, then fell back on Ichigo and his full lips pulled into a snarl.

"Shut yer goddamned trap!", he hissed urgently. Ichigo nodded as Renji's hand unclasped from his mouth.

"Sorry, I was surprised," the oranget mumbled apologetically. _Well, that had come out of nowhere. How did Renji expect him not to be shocked?_

Renji sighed. "It's okay, just... Just don't tell anyone."

Ichigo licked his lips and supported his weight on his forearms, leaning closer to the redhead. "So you're planing to...?"

It made Ichigo chuckle when Renji blushed so much until he got the same color as his long, red hair. _Renji was so cute sometimes_.

"I-I was just...", he stuttered, his tattooed eyebrows pulled together in a scowl, "I was thinking about it lately. B-But I am not sure Shuuhei will..."

"He will be thrilled," Ichigo said, soothingly placing his hand over his best friend's, "I am sure."

Renji's smile was slow but it ended up huge, contagious enough to trigger Ichigo's own.

"Thanks Ich, you're a true friend," he said, patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

The gesture was small, insignificant to most people but it was the satisfying enough for Ichigo. He and Renji were never overly emotional with each other however, a pat on the shoulder or a small smile, those subtle actions of affection were enough to let each other know how grateful the other was. Their friendship was as easy as breathing; Ichigo realized it growing up how at ease he felt around his friend. Even after a year, nearly nothing had changed between them after all. No weird silences, no girly "why didn't you call", no nothing.

Ichigo was still Ichigo and Renji was still an idiot. The idiot he couldn't live without.

_Just don't tell Renji he said that, okay?_

**XXXX**

_Session number two._

He shifted nervously on the black leather seat, feeling as if his whole being, his soul was being exposed naked before the blue haired doctor's eyes.

Saturday afternoon and Ichigo was on his second appointment with the shrink. He still didn't like it that he had to go to a psychologist of all doctors however, Grimmjow just being... Grimmjow made him forget all about his worries.

What made him even more nervous however was that the doctor, just how they had agreed on their first meeting, was looking at his sketchbook, checking out all of his creations the last three days. It was unnerving at the very least and what drove Ichigo insane was the doctor's face; Grimmjow was fucking unreadable. No emotions were displayed on his features, except from occasional frowns and pursing of lips.

_Finally_! Grimmjow had just turned to the final page and to Ichigo's utter surprise, twin blue eyebrows shot up to an equally blue hairline.

"Wha-What is it? Did I do something wrong?", Ichigo asked in panic._ The doctor's sudden reaction was freaking him out damn it!_

Grimmjow didn't even look up from the page, but thankfully shook his head negatively. "No," he muttered with his sexy voice, "On the contrary actually; this is the most amazing picture I've ever seen."

To say that he didn't blush, it would be a lie. To say that his heart didn't flutter enthusiastically in his chest, it would be a lie. To say that he didn't avert his gaze shyly like a teenage girl, _yeah you know it,_ it would also be a lie. Ichigo did this all and then some as soon as the doctor's statement sunk into his brain.

"Th-Thanks, I guess," he stuttered lamely, his foot nervously jumping up and down in his attempt to vent his frustration.

Finally, Grimmjow looked up from the picture and his blue eyes bored into Ichigo's. "Are these people your friends?", he asked.

Ichigo simply nodded, the sudden contact with those mesmerizing blue eyes frying his brain into a useless crisp. Again.

Grimmjow took a few notes on his notepad then turned his attention back on Ichigo. "So, would you like to tell me something more about those friends of yours?"

Ichigo blinked a few times before he took a deep breath. "Uh, the one with the long hair is Renji and the other is his, uh, lover Shuuhei," the oranget began, noticing the doctor putting down the sketchbook and give him his whole attention.

_Waaaaaaah_!

"So, er, Renji is my best friend since I was a kid and Shuuhei... Well Shuuhei is also, like, a friend but I got to meet him through Renji. They got together four years ago and uh..." Ichigo pursed his lips into a thin line. _Should he tell the doctor about Renji's plans of proposing to Shuuhei or he should keep it to himself_?

"Our conversation is strictly confidential Ichigo," said the man with a encouraging smile, "Whatever you mention here stays between you and me."

_Seriously, Grimmjow's mind reading abilities were staring to give Ichigo a headache. _Nodding with his head, the orange haired man continued.

"So, yesterday I went out with Renji... And he told me that he plans on proposing. To Shuuhei that is. It made me really happy, after the initial shock was gone."

Grimmjow nodded and wrote something down once more, before looking back at Ichigo. "Is Renji very close to you?"

"He is like a brother to me, Grimmjow. I've known him all my life."

The blue haired man nodded once more and then smiled. "It explains why this picture is so intense then."

Ichigo's frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" _Ichigo had never expected his drawing to have such an impact on the blunet. He had simply drawn Renji and Shuuhei holding hands and smiling at each other like idiots, much like they usually did_.

"I mean, look at them," Grimmjow turned the block in Ichigo's direction, pointing at where their hands were held together, "This is outstanding; the way you've portrayed it, in such detail and such liveness, the smiles on their faces..." The blunet shook his head and chuckled. "I feel as if I am actually watching them holding hands and witnessing their love, even if I haven't met them once. On the contrary, your other pictures," Grimmjow turned the previous page and pointed at the half-smoked cigarette and the nearly finished glass of whiskey Ichigo had drawn, "This is so depressing and vague, so plain and roughly made. I'm not critiquing your art, I want to emphasize that, I am just reading your emotions through your pictures. It is obvious that a few days ago you were depressed but your encounter with your friend has lightened up you mood. Some sort of inspiration has found its way to you."

Ichigo was lost, not to mentioned shocked at what Grimmjow had just came up with. Seriously? Was it so easy to read emotions through plain drawings? Well, it was somehow true that when he drew the previous days he was doing it because he had to, not because he wanted to but he'd never expect that he'd have a flash of inspiration to create something - _how did Grimmjow say it? Oh..._ - amazing.

The excited knot in his stomach twirled. "So," Ichigo croaked, then cleared his throat, "Does this mean that my muse is back?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "No, that is not it." Ichigo immediately sighed in defeat and hung his head. The doctor laughed again.

"However, it means that it is getting better," Grimmjow added. "All you need is to keep trying, find some other stimuli like Renji and Shuuhei which bring out your creative side and not your angry side."

"How do I do that?", Ichigo asked, huffing angrily.

"It is simple," Grimmjow assured him, "Continue going out, with friends or by yourself, interact with people, observe them and then draw what they inspire you."

"And if they don't inspire me?"

"_You_ have to find the inspiration, Ichigo," Grimmjow said with a small smile, "It won't come to you if you don't seek it."

Ichigo wasn't exactly sure he understood what the blue haired God - erh doctor - had in mind but something told him that Grimmjow knew what he was doing. Shaking his head uncertainly, Ichigo flashed one of his sexy smiles to the doctor and then nodded excitedly.

"I shall impress you then."

Grimmjow cocked his head into the side and gave him a fond, breathtaking smile. "I am looking forward to it."

**XXXX**

**I am looking forward to it too. *evil - knowing - laughter***

**Queen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's some more... Let's see what Ichigo finds out about Grimmjow today.**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed in the previous chapter ^_^**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_Sunday._

_Ichigo... Ichigo..._

Ichigo squirmed in his bed, snuggling closer to his pillow and grinned stupidly. Although he wasn't sure how Grimmjow managed to get into his apartment and why the blue haired man was calling his name, it didn't mean that he wasn't enjoying it.

_Ichigo_, the deep voice rumbled, _Ichigo wake up..._

"Mmmh, no," Ichigo slurred in his sleep, still not quite awake yet. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted Grimmjow to keep calling his name with that voice of his.

Let's not mention that he already had a stiffy at the size of Eiffel's tower and was at the process of unconsciously humping his bed.

The voice became fiercer, more persistent, progressively losing its throaty timbre. Something about it seemed a little off...

"Ichigo wake the fuck up!"

_Wait. _Ichigo's eyes finally opened and blinked at his surroundings.

"Ichigo!", the voice was now shrieking, "Pick. Up. The. Damn. Phone!"

_That wasn't Grimmjow!_ The voice was picthy and female-ish and fucking disturbing. Ichigo groaned into his pillow, wide awake now.

"Whyyyyyyyyy?", he whined and pushed his head in the fluffy pillow multiple times before rolling off the bed to get that _damn phone_. He _knew_ he should have switched off the voicemail before he went to sleep but alas, he was so absorbed in his masturbating that he forgot.

Picking up the noisy device from its base, he clicked the green button and adjusted it to his ear. "What!", he barked at his annoying best friend.

"Finally!", Rukia shouted back, "I've been looking for you three days!"

Ichigo facepalmed and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?", he hissed, his voice lacking the loudness from before but it was none less heated.

The raven haired woman sighed from the other end. "I was just wondering how are you."

"I was fuckin' fine before you woke me up with that obnoxious female voice of yours," he growled and walked out of the living room, to the small kitchen for a glass of water.

"Stop being such a whiny bitch," Rukia snorted.

"Fuck you, Rukia. Get off my back now, I'm goin' back to-"

"How did the session go?", the rude woman interrupted him, completely ignoring what he had to say. Normally, Ichigo would have gotten very pissed at her and hung up, but in a single second, all of the fire he had turned into heat. The heat that gathered on his face at the mere thought of the blue haired doctor he had been so shamelessly dreaming about.

"I-It was okay," he muttered, staring at his feet, "I think I will continue, you know... Going. He is pretty good."

"You mean, good _looking_," Rukia teased and her tone did nothing to hide it. Ichigo drank from his water and sighed.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" _He'd had his fair share of suspicions. Rukia was indeed very stubborn and sneaky somethimes but Ichigo never thought she'd go as far as play matchmaker._

The devil woman chuckled mischievously. "Hm, maybe."

Ichigo groaned and rubbed his tired eyes. "Why?"

"Because," she explained casually, "It is about time you leave the nest and mate. You'll turn into a virgin again if this continues."

He rolled his eyes in indignation. "Rukia, he is my _therapist_," Ichigo enuciated, "Haven't you heard anything about professionalism? He is not allowed to get hanky panky with me."

"Not _now_," Rukia corrected. Ichigo frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'not now'?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo... My dear, innocent Ichigo..." The orange haired man scowled at her words. He didn't like how arrogant and dissmissive she sounded. _That bitch_. He opened his mouth to speak but the raven haired woman beat him to it.

"You're not gonna be his patient for the rest of your life, now, are you?"

At her words, something clicked inside Ichigo's head and had his eyes widen in realization. _Holy shit._ He'd never thought of that. After he'd finish with the sessions he could... He and Grimmjow could... Like... Could-

"You are welcome~", Rukia sang in his ear, snapping him out from his inner, mini apocalypse.

"Fuck," he sighed in defeat, "You really _are_ smart after all."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Oi, don't get cocky."

Rukia laughed heartily at the other end, triggering a small smile from the orange haired man too. However, a sudden thought popped in his mind and had that beautiful smile turn into a scowl once more. "Wait," he said, "Does he even swing that way? I mean, my gaydar goes completely flat when it comes to him."

It was true. Ichigo had been thinking a lot about whether the blue haired doctor was homosexual or not. Usually, he could see it right away and never be mistaken but in that case... Something was wrong.

_It would break his heart into tiny pieces if Grimmjow wasn't at the very least bi._

"About that..." Rukia trailed off and sighed, her tone setting off all the alarms in Ichigo's body. Even his stomach twirled anxiously. _No, no, no, no, no, no!_

"I lied to you, Ichigo. Grimmjow is not my brother's friend," the woman said suddenly, baffling Ichigo even more.

"What the hell does this have to do-"

"Just shut he hell up and listen will ya?" At Ichigo's grumbling silence, she continued. "I am the one who knows Grimmjow, not my brother. I met him when I was in college. He'd been to my house plenty of times."

"Why." Ichigo's voice was low, slow, dark. He didn't like what she was implying.

"Not for me, idiot!" Rukia exclaimed indignantly, "He was dating my roommate!"

"Well that doesn't make it all better," Ichigo scoffed, his good mood completely thrown away at the bin. _Why did he have to be so unlucky in his sex life?! The only man that fitted his standards and he was straig-_

"My roommate was a man, Ichigo."

_Pause. _

_Realization. _

_Shock. _

_Sigh of relief._

"Oh," was all Ichigo could muster in his complicated state.

"Grimmjow has to be very good in bed too," the evil woman added, the sadistic smirk evident in her voice, "I mean, if Ilforte's screams had anything to do with it."

Ichigo's man down south gave a small twitch, reminding Ichigo of his existance. "Oh, I see," he mumbled, his cheeks flaming with a very aroused flush, his mind conjuring up inapropriate pictures of his therapist at the throes of passion...

"He could go on and on, for hours," Rukia sighed dreamily, "His refractory period had to be approximately..."

"Approximately?", Ichigo breathed, the breath hitching and catching on his throat.

"Five minutes."

Seriously, Ichigo was nearly damn close to jizzing his pants and he wasn't even touching himself. It wasn't funny. His dick was throbbing impatiently, his whole body felt as if he was engulfed by flames. _Five minutes? Five minutes... _

_Five fucking minutes!_

"Look, I gotta go," he said quietly, not even able to scowl like he would normally have done when Rukia chuckled arrogantly in his ear.

"Yeah. I'd probably had a boner too after that," she said, "Laters, Ichigo."

"Yeah," he mumbled and clicked the phone.

The was a short while of shocked and reflective silence before Ichigo groaned loudly and banged his head against the countertop. He'd been doing that a lot when he was frustrated and right now, he'd never been more sexually frustrated in his life. He reached down for his shorts and touched himself above the fabric, hissing at the overwhelming pleasure that surged through his body.

_He had it bad. He had it really bad._

**XXXX**

_Monday morning._

Sunday wasn't a very productive day. Actually, it _was_ productive but only for Ichigo's erection. Other than that, he spent the whole day in his bed, his hand buried inside his underwear, his mind making up scenarios about how and for how long Grimmjow would fuck his brains out.

_He'd never made up so many sex scenes even when his muse was back full force._

However today, the oranget had to force his libido back in place. His baby sister Yuzu had invited him for lunch and it would be disgusting if he went to his old home being as horny as he was.

When he had heard her cheerful voice Ichigo realized just how much he'd missed his family. He hadn't been at his home in, like, forever.

He was looking forward to it. He was looking forward to tasting Yuzu's exquisite cuisine, listen to Karin rant about soccer and, yes, he was even looking forward to accept his father's high-jump, surprise kicks. Smiling goofily, Ichigo put his black converse sneakers on, fixed his matching button-up, black shirt and shrugged on his black leather jacket. _He loved that jacket. He looked smoking hot in it._

_Maybe I'll wear it in one of my next sessions,_ he mentally noted on his way to his car.

Ichigo pressed a little harder on the gas pedal, impatient to see his family once again. _How long had it been?_ Probably six months or something outrageous like that. Before he became successful, he'd go every Sunday for the accustomed lunch or picnic but it all progressively washed away because of his career. Guilt shot his gut mercilessly and he frowned.

_He was a shitty old brother indeed._

The ride to his old home wasn't too long; after all, he moved out but he didn't go that far. His stupid dad wouldn't let him, claiming that as the big brother, Ichigo had to live close to protect his sisters when he himself couldn't. Karin had kicked Isshin's balls when the brunet had said that, to obviously show just how much protection they needed. Ichigo chuckled at the memory and clicked the button to lock his car. _Karin was such a fucking tomboy._

_Damn he could already smell Yuzu's food from out there_.

His finger was pressing the doorbell before he even realized. Like he had said, he was so impatient to see his family once again, it had been _ages_ and-

The door slammed open and an auburn haired girl emerged, wearing the hugest of all grins. "Ichigoooo!", Yuzu screamed and lunged at her big brother's arms. The orange haired man couldn't do nothing more but laugh and embrace his little sister with all his might. He even lifted her up and they spinned around together. Her soothing, motherly scent washed over him and calmed down his soul.

"Sup baby sis?", he asked when he put her back down. Yuzu was glowing so much, her smile was outstandigly huge and earnest. She was genuinely happy to see him and she didn't try to hide it.

"I am so happy to see you," she chirped and hugged him once again. "Where the hell have you been, silly?", she added in his chest, the sound muffled by the fabric of Ichigo's shirt.

"You know me," Ichigo said when she pulled away, his face apologetic, "I was finishing a story and-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yuzu sighed dismissively but then grinned once more. "Come in. I've got tons of things to tell you."

It wasn't a lie; Yuzu had indeed millions of things to tell her big brother. Things about her school, her career selection results, one of her friends that got pregnant. At that Ichigo had scowled passionately.

"I suppose you're being careful with those things," he growled. Yuzu had blushed profusely and turned to stir her soup.

"Wh-What are you saying Ichigo? It's-It's not that I have a b-boyfriend or something... To-To do such things..."

Ichigo's murderous intents slowly died down when he heard that. _Good. He didn't like the idea of his baby sister, especially Yuzu, being ... Ravished by a horny teenager_. He scowled and shook his head. No. His sister was pure like a saint. He wouldn't allow anybody to tarnish that.

"But...", Yuzu added hesitantly, smiling a little, "There is this guy that... That has been really nice to me."

Oh, the killer instinct was back full force but thankfully Yuzu had her back turned at him so she was oblivious to it.

"He is in my class," she continued, "And-And, he stares at me when I'm not looking, he blushes all the time when our eyes meet and-and he is such a gentleman. I mean, he is kind of a bad boy but when I am around he controls his mouth, he doesn't shout and..." Yuzu touched her flaming cheeks and squirmed nervously, "I think I started to like him too."

Ichigo's knuckles had turned completely white from the death grip he had on the table's edge. _How dare that motherfucker_? His _baby sister_?! _Did he have a death wish or something?!_

"Name and address," he snarled_. Oh it was on. _

"His name is Jinta," Yuzu said, switching the stove off, "But does his address have to-Uwaaah!" Yuzu's face paled once she turned around and saw her brother's face. "Ichigo?!"

Ichigo took a deep, calming breath and tried to relax his trembling body. It didn't work. "Look," he said in a conversational tone, "Jus' tell me where he lives so I can kill him."

His sister gave him a terrified look. "Huh?! Why would you do that?"

"No one touches my baby sister without getting his dick handed to him," he enunciated slowly.

Yuzu blushed and scowled, oh so familiarly, at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yuzu look," Ichigo tried to explain to his little, innocent sister, "I have been to your age and I know exactly what guys think about girls at this stage."

"What do they think?", she asked incredulously.

"Sex, sex, sex, sex, boobs, ass, boobs, ass, sex, sex and oh, I forgot," he said sarcastically, "Sex. In my case, because I am gay, boobs weren't in my menu."

"Ichigo!"

"What I mean is," Ichigo shut her up with a strict index finger, "That boys do not see _you_ as the wonderful person that you are. They see you as-"

"You don't have to say it!", Yuzu scolded before she let out a sigh of defeat. She walked up to her brother and sat next to him, her small hand placed on top of his.

"Listen, I understand that you don't want me to get hurt," she said softly with a smile, "But I am not made of glass you know. I can take care of myself."

Ichigo stared at his sister's chocolate brown eyes and was surprised to see a strong, independent young _woman_ instead of the soft, fragile little girl he always had under his wing. Compared to her twin, Karin, Yuzu always was the weaker one, the one who didn't participate in the fights, the one who took care of the family, especially when their mother had died from leukemia ten years ago. Yuzu was his baby, his angel and now...

"When did you grow up so much?", Ichigo sighed and ran his free hand over his face. Yuzu chuckled and ruffled his orange hair.

"It was time I did, don't you think?"

"No," Ichigo mumbled petulantly, burying his face into her neck, wrapping his arms around her, "Yer my lil' teddy bear, you're not allowed to grow up."

"Aww," Yuzu crooned and kissed his head, "Don't worry, I promise I'll be careful and I'll let you know if he hurts me so that you can kill him, yes?"

Ichigo sighed. _That sounded like a fair deal. _"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Blah, blah, blah," a third voice said sarcastically attracting both of their attention, "Yer so disgustin' and mushy, guys, I'm sick to my stomach."

A tall, black haired girl was leaning against the kitchen's entrance, smirking saucily. She wore casual clothes, a pair of jeans and a white tee, sporting "Looking for trouble?" on the front. A smile spread across Ichigo's face and he stood up, walking straight to his other baby sister with his arms open. Karin rolled her eyes and shook her head but stepped into his embrace nonetheless, crushing him to her body.

"Where the hell have you been, idiot?", Karin grumbled in his chest. Ichigo hugged her tighter, the guilt from before returning to bite his ass.

"I'm sorry, Karin. I've got no excuses."

The raven haired girl pulled away and smirked again. "You're such a pussy."

Ichigo scowled at his sister's crass language. "Watch your mouth, young lady."

Karin raised a black eyebrow. "Or else?"

Before Ichigo had the chance to retort to his sister's sassiness, both his hands were immobilized behind his back, and before he knew how and why, his face was digging into the kitchen's floor, Karin laughing her ass off and Yuzu shrieking, "Daddy!"

Ichigo growled low in his throat and glared at the ape-shit idiot he called his father with the corner of his eye. Isshin Kurosaki was grinning in triumph, laughing evilly when Ichigo tried and miserably failed to shake him off.

"You've gone soft on me, son!"

"Get the fu- hell off of me, bastard!", Ichigo snarled, his body writhing against the other man's weight, willing himself not to grin like an idiot. He had missed that too.

It was how he and his father showed affection to each other.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?", Isshin said smugly, pressing Ichigo's face harder into the floor, "I can't believe that you forgot about Papa's surprise attack."

"I just hopped you'd given up on it," Ichigo gritted. Isshin busted out laughing again.

"Oh my son!", exclaimed the father, releasing the vice grip on Ichigo's arms and standing up, "You can't just give up old habits!"

Ichigo stood to his feet and dusted himself off with an angry scowl on his face, grumbling something unintelligible about idiots, horses and broken ribs.

"Ah," Karin sighed, wiping tears rolling from her eyes, "You've turned into a slob, big brother. What's up with that?"

"Shut up Karin," he growled.

"Guys, guys!" Yuzu intervened with her own version of Kurosakis' scowl, "Stop this already!" She turned to her big brother, her face apologetic. "Are you okay, Ichigo?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Like hell he is alright," Karin said, "He just got his ass owned."

"Karin!"

"Your sister is right, my son!", Isshin shouted, his arm wrapping around his son's shoulders, "Your time in isolation has gotten you slower!"

Ichigo shrugged his father's arm away but he didn't say anything. _Maybe they were right. After all, the last time he'd visited the gym was... Uuuh..._

_How pathetic was that he couldn't remember? It wasn't a shocker that his body had gotten soft and... Unattractive._

_Aw shit. How could he get Grimmjow to notice him like this?! _

"I'll start hitting the gym starting tomorrow," he promised out loud, both to his family and himself. The rest of the Kurosakis laughed and soon he found himself laughing along.

Ah. It was good to be around his family once again.

"Alright," Yuzu chirped, "Let's eat! I've made..."

Ichigo was grateful. He was absolutely thankful that he was born in the Kurosaki family. They were all a unique kind of crazy, insane, funny, smart but most of all they were happy. One of the things that Ichigo was always worried about after he decided to move out was that his family would be upset or even sad in his absence. Therefore, he was more than glad to see them just as happy as he had left them.

His heart was fluttering, his gut was filled up with warmth. It sounded girly but he loved those weirdos he called his family to fucking death. He felt inspired, more than ever.

He'd be drawing a lot tonight. And he couldn't wait for Grimmjow to see his work.

**XXXX**

**I hope you enjoyed it. ****Thanks for reading.**

**Queen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the previous chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_Tuesday morning._

There was an undeniably comfortable sensation of a warm body pressing him into the mattress. The body was heavy, yet again, it wasn't crushing him. He could breathe with ease and all, fully enjoying the comforting heat but he was really curious as to who was pinning him to the bed. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and blinked, only to have both of them jumping out of his head when Grimmjow's sexily smirking face came into view.

"Grimmjow?!" Ichigo breathed, his face catching on fire, his heart rate skyrocketing, "What are you doing here?!"

The blue haired doctor didn't speak, only chuckled throatily and leaned in to... _Ugh_. To kiss him. Their lips melded together in a simple, chaste peck yet Ichigo already felt faint. His head was spinning, he couldn't feel his body, _shit_, he couldn't even feel his face!

All too soon, Grimmjow gently pulled away to stare into Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo felt like he was losing himself into their ocean blue depths. A large hand then pressed against his naked chest and the oranget shamelessly moaned, a choked and muffled sound from whatever was left of his breath.

"Relax, Ichigo," the blunet husked, nearly sending Ichigo into a fit, "I don't want you to pass out on me before we get to the good part."

Ichigo didn't have the time - not that he could but anyway - to tell the doctor that he was fine before a pair of soft, full lips crushed against his with renewed vigor. His hands immediately shot up to Grimmjow's sides, his fingers greedily mapping the whole expanse of the exposed, naked skin. The blunet sighed in contentment and traced a trail with his tongue over the seam of Ichigo's lips, a silent plea to deepen the kiss. Ichigo instantly complied and parted his lips, allowing that writhing, hot tongue to taste him all it wanted. He embraced the other man as well; he wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's narrow waist and ground his hips up. It only earned him the hottest sound he'd ever heard in his short, twenty two years of life.

_Grimmjow's groan._

The blunet was really feeling it too because something big and hard was persistently digging into Ichigo's hip and belly. It'd be unnecessary to mention that Ichigo, too, was sporting a lead pipe in his tight black boxers. _And it was starting to hurt._

The orange haired man broke the lazy kiss to catch his ran away breath, however, that didn't exactly work since those sinful lips and devilish tongue decided to work their magic on his neck. _Damn, his neck was the most sensitive part of his body, after his cock._

"Gr-Grimm-jow," Ichigo gritted through clenched teeth.

"What is it, Ichigo?", whispered the other in his ear, that tongue that was previously on his neck now licking the helix of his ear. Ichigo swallowed his heart.

"More," he uttered breathlessly, "Gimme more."

There was a small grunt leaving the blunet's throat before the bigger man began thrusting his hips against Ichigo's. The oranget moaned and joined in the movement, his nails digging into Grimmjow's taut skin, leaving crescent moon marks behind.

Grimmjow kissed him again, needily, urgently, full of tongue and saliva, their grunts and moans bouncing around the walls of the room, their grinding hips picking up the pace. Ichigo was close; he was so close his whole body was tingling with the sensation of the upcoming mind-blowing orgasm.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, he was coming! He was co-_

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he abruptly sat up on his bed, his hand clasping over his mouth before the scream bubbling up his throat was audible. The throes of his orgasm had just begun, leaving him heaving and chocking on his saliva while he rode it out. After the initial shock had passed and when he could see something else beyond those tiny stars in his vision, Ichigo unclasped his mouth and looked down at his stained boxers.

_Did he just... have a wet dream?_

The orange haired man groaned and facepalmed. _Dear Lord, that was mortifying. He hadn't had a wet dream ever since he was fourteen and horny all the time_! He reached for his alarm clock and switched it off before deciding to take a much needed shower.

Looking at himself in the bathroom's mirror, he wanted to snarl. _What the fuck was wrong with him? Okay, he hadn't had sex in a loooong while but was that a reason for wet dreaming?!_

_Then again_, he mused, _I just dreamt about of the impersonation of a wet dream_.

He let out a long shaky sigh, his body shuddering all over. His lust for Grimmjow was overpowering, there was no doubt in his mind anymore. He wanted Grimmjow; every fiber, every cell of his body craved for Grimmjow. Grimmjow's body, Grimmjow's hands, Grimmjow's lips, Grimmjow's voice, Grimmjow's smirk, Grimmjow's eyes... _Shit, those blue eyes would be Ichigo's death for sure._

But it wasn't only lust; Ichigo liked talking to the man, he enjoyed observing him and his expressions. He wanted Grimmjow's attention too. He wanted the man to think of him and _only_ him. All in all he was head over heels for the man and knew him only three days. With a dramatic shake of his head Ichigo slid into the shower and turned the water ice cold.

_Like he had said already, he had it really bad. _

Thankfully, he'd go to the gym for a nice, hard workout - that was why he had set the alarm to go off at six o' clock in the morning - so he would be blowing off some of the frustration circulating his body. Yesterday during lunch, Yuzu had pointed out that he looked extremely stiff and she offered to massage his back. He had politely declined because a massage wasn't what he needed.

_He needed a pretty man to make him lose his mind. A man like Grimmjow for example._

Ichigo shook his head. _No, no, no, he mustn't think of Grimmjow_. He had to find ways to stay sane, otherwise Grimmjow would eventually admit him into a mental hospital.

**XXXX**

_This shit couldn't be happening._

Ichigo set the car's engine off once again, growling in agitation. The first time after half a year that he wanted to hit the gym and the damned place was under construction.

Shit. It really wasn't his day. After the fiasco with the wet dream, as if he was a fucking teenage virgin, Ichigo had been really angry and now that his favorite gym, _Soul Society_, was closed, he got even angrier.

To add to the fire, Rukia had also called him; the woman demanded a meeting later that day to discuss all the necessary details about the release of his new book. She knew that Ichigo hated this kind of thing and also she never took his suggestions into consideration, so why did he have to be present every fucking time?!

Ichigo took a deep breath, willing himself to stay remotely calm. Karin always teased him that he'd do wrinkles if he scowled so much.

_Look at all the fucks he gave, really._

After another twenty minutes ride, Ichigo arrived at the gym nearby; the notorious _Hueco Mundo_ gym. He didn't like that place much since it was always crowded and it had that obnoxious receptionist who was a big fan of his books. _What was her name? Nelliel_ something - he couldn't remember. It was a shocker that he even remembered her first name. So Nel loved his stories and she couldn't be more obvious about it; every time he went to that place, she would jump him and shove her oversized bosoms in his face, and every fucking time he thought he'd die from the lack of air supply. Ichigo was generally afraid of big breasts but Nel had made his fear worse.

_I hope she is not there today_, he mused, crossing all his fingers and toes.

_Yeah. No such thing as luck today right?_

"Itsygooooo!", Nel shrieked and lunged herself at the orange haired man as soon as the man entered from the main door. Ichigo didn't have the time to hide or dodge or even blink before two gigantic pieces of flesh were shoved to his face against his will.

"Nel! Nel!", Ichigo called in desperation, the sound of his voice muffled by the woman's shirt. He tried to push the overzealous woman away but with no success. _Fuck, that bitch was strong!_

"I-I can't breathe!", he tried again.

Nel finally jumped off of him and grinned sheepishly, her green eyes glowing, her sea-green hair longer than he remembered. "I'm sorry, I just missed you sooo much, Itsygo!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed. _He still couldn't understand why Nelliel instisted on calling him "Itsygo" instead of his actual name._ But the truth was that he had stopped caring and trying after the fifth, fruitless attempt to correct her.

He sucked a couple of deep, reflreshing breaths before he was able to speak again.

"Alright, alright," he said, already forgiving her. She smiled brightly at him.

"Where the hell have you been?", she exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Uh... You know..." He trailed off, "Here and there."

Her green eyes gleamed in anticipation. "A new story?"

"We'll see," Ichigo said with a fake smirk. _Ugh, he really didn't want to go there. He just wanted to go and do what he had to do-_

"Kyaaaa!", Nelliel screamed and jumped up and down, "I am so happy!"

"Shut your mouth Nel," Ichigo hissed, looking around in apprehension, "You don't hafta yell like this!"

Nelliel clamped both of her hands over her mouth, her eyes now apologetic.

"Good girl," Ichigo said and petted her head. "Now, I'm gonna go, yes? Don't follow me, please."

The green haired woman nodded in affirmation, her hands still over her mouth as Ichigo walked away. On his way to the lockers, he could feel her eyes burning wonder-holes on his back but he didn't care. He'd had enough of her and her stupid reactions. _One of the reasons he couldn't handle women. Well, all women except from his sisters._

Ichigo slid into the locker room and opened his gym bag to retrieve his shoes, his iPod and a bottle of water. He could never workout without some music blasting in his ears. He just couldn't.

Thankfully, no one was there with him. After all, who came into the gym at six forty five in the fucking morning? Probably a weirdo like him.

Stuffing his things into the small locker, Ichigo picked up his iPod and the water and made his way to the main room with the machines. He'd also planned his workout; he'd run some miles on the treadmill for a little warm up, then do some situps and pushups as well as some stretching. He had to work on his stretching too, he was stiff like a rod. He wanted to lift some weights too but it was too early and he didn't want to pull a muscle or hurt his joints.

_Ah, it'd been a while since he'd actually felt his body moving._ Ichigo searched in his iPod for an appropriate workout song as he pushed through the doors. Once he'd found the one, he smirked at the device and raised his head... only to have the iPod and the water slip from his fingers and fall unceremoniously on the floor with a thud. Ichigo's eyes widened like saucers. _This couldn't be happening. Like, seriously, this couldn't be fucking happening!_

Right before his eyes, on the weight lifting bench, lay a person, a man. A man Ichigo knew very well and incidentally knew Ichigo very well. The one and only man that had kept Ichigo's mind as a prisoner for the past week.

_Grimmjow motherfucking Jaegerjaques. His therapist._

Ichigo wanted to scream, to yank his eyes off and shove them in his pockets while he turned on his heels and left. However, his heart was already jumping from his chest and running, shrieking like a fangirl, towards the gorgous blunet who was lifting weights at the bench... _Lifting weights...Lifting... L-Lifting weights..._

_Blimey._

All the fire, all the anxiety that had so suddenly filled Ichigo's body, just as fast it left him as soon as the image developing before his eyes sunk into his brain. Grimmjow, was laying on the weights bench and lifting a seemingly heavy bar. The man was grunting and huffing under the weight, his thick corded arms going up and down... and up and down... and up ... and down... And his chest... Jesus Christ his chest; broad and chiseled and he looked... Godly. No, that was an understatatement... Like a Godly sculpture. _Did that make any sense?_ And that white tank top he wore did nothing to hide _anything_.

Stretching and relaxing, stretching and relaxing, stretching...

_Woo, Ichigo felt dizzy already._

He didn't know what to do either. Should he go talk to the man or just turn around and leave? He scowled at the latter thought. _No, he wasn't a girl damn it. He'd talk to the man, at least greet him and that was all he would do._ Confidently and after he picked up the iPod and the water from the floor, Ichigo walked down the corridor and headed towards the psychiatrist, his heart banging nervously in his chest. _He really hoped he didn't show this on the outside._

Grimmjow had apparently finished his set and he tried to place the bar once again on the stand but he missed the correct spot, causing the whole balance to falter. Faster that he ever expected, Ichigo was by the blunet's side, lifting the bar with both his hands, bringing it back in balance and placing it in the correct place.

"Watch it," he grunted with a scowl, "You could've hurt yerself."

"Thanks man, I don't know what happened," Grimmjow rumbled, glaring daggers at the weight bar as if it was its fault before the blunet looked up to his savior. When their eyes locked, recognition dawned on those beautiful blue eyes and instantly, a grin found its way on Grimmjow's equally beautiful, full lips.

Ichigo chocked on his heart once again.

"Ichigo!", the blunet exclaimed and sat up, offering his hand to the oranget, "Fancy meetin' ya here!"

Ichigo was completely caught off guard by the man's enthusiasm but it rubbed on him easily because he smiled back, grasping the other's hand. "Small world we live in huh?", he said, "How are you?"

Grimmjow picked up his own bottle of water and took off the cap. "I'm good, what about you?"

It took some time for Ichigo to answer that simple question; his brain had shut down on him because the blue haired doctor started sipping from his water, his Adam's apple oh so deliciously bobbing with each gulp. To Ichigo's utter surprise, there were some droplets of sweat traveling down the whole length of Grimmjow's neck and _hooo_ Ichigo's mouth went drier than Sahara desert. He felt so tempted to just lick away the perspiration, to taste the man and then do the dirtiest things to him.

"I-I'm," Ichigo stuttered and cleared his throat, "I'm great."

Grimmjow flashed another charming smile, completely depleting Ichigo's air supply. "'M glad to hear that," he said with that ultra, ultra sexy voice of his and stood up. "Yer here to get the gears workin'?"

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at the man's sudden change of language. Grimmjow never talked like this, cutting words or any of this shit. He talked proper, if not formal English. His gut instantly warmed up.

_He was spending time with Grimmjow as an ordinary person, not his specialist!_

Straightening his back and squaring his shoulders, Ichigo gave the blunet one of his flirty smiles. "Yeah, I wanna get back in shape. My sisters told me I've turned into a slug and that was a knee below the belt to my pride."

Grimmjow gave him a strange look, his azure eyes scanning his body from head to toe. Ichigo fought back the arising blush with all his might, forcing himself not to squirm like an idiot too. In the end, the doctor shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yer pretty good lookin' and fit fer a slug," he said, poking Ichigo on the chest, "Tell that to yer sisters."

_H-Huh? Wha-What?! Did he just... __Did he just hear that? G-Grimmjow said he was ... g-good looking?_

_Also... Grimmjow just touched him! _

Remember that blush he'd been fighting back a few seconds ago? Yeah. Not only it came back full force, it also invaded his face and neck. Ichigo felt propelled to avert his eyes like some lame ass chick in the fourth grade but he contained it.

"Thanks, I guess," he said with a fake, smug smirk. He just hoped that Grimmjow couldn't read him as easily as he normally did.

Grimmjow only smiled coolly at him. "I'm just tellin' the truth, Ichigo. No need to thank me." And with that, he brushed past a stunned Ichigo and headed to a machine they called Butterfly. Ichigo observed the blunet as the man set the weights to his liking and sat down, taking the appropriate place on the available seat. Ichigo hadn't realized he had been openly staring until ocean blue eyes locked with his brown ones and Grimmjow - God forgive the sinner - _winked_ at him. This time, Ichigo, yes, averted his gaze in mortification and searched nervously for the jogging treadmills, spotting them at the other end of the room and there he headed.

Now, there were good news and bad news; the good news were that the machines were positioned in such way that Ichigo would be able to see Grimmjow while the blunet worked out but the bad news were that he wouldn't be able to keep himself from drooling at the sight. Grimmjow looked so fucking hot while he trained like this; Ichigo wanted to just rip his clothes off and feel all that solid piece of muscle under his fingertips, to lick all the sweat away with his tongue, to breath in the bluenet's natural musky scent for the rest of his life. He caught a whiff from it earlier and it nearly caused him epileptic seizures.

He stepped on a random treadmill and set the speed into the fast walking, plugging his ears with music hoping that it would distract him.

_It didn't._

Ichigo not only paid no mind to the song that was playing but his eyes kept straying against his will to the handsome blue haired man excersising right across him. _Grimmjow seems to put a lot of effort on his chest,_ Ichigo noticed feetingly while he watched those defined pectoral muscles dance in a very arousing manner. _His arms too. I mean, look how thick and rock-hard his biceps are!_

_Was there a single ounce of fat on that guy? _Ichigo was almost sure there wasn't.

It was all too much for him to handle. His poor, raging libido was getting the best of him. Ichigo picked up the pace with his running, mentally praying that he'd be able to blow off some of the steam that had gathered in him.

But then again, Grimmjow had just left the Butterfly and started doing situps. Then push-ups. Then again situps. And then, he strolled to the treadmills where Ichigo was and with a devilish smile, he took the one right next to Ichigo's.

_Oh he knew it. There was it. The blunet knew all about the dirty things Ichigo was thinking. _

_Good. It would save them from the dramatic confession._

_Oh and...__ Gawd, he was even more sweaty now! Hah, so sexy!_

"How's it goin'?", the blue haired man asked and Ichigo unplugged one of his ears.

"I'm tryin'a warm up," Ichigo explained, "I don't wanna pull a muscle first day."

"Sounds reasonable," Grimmjow agreed.

"So, yer finishin' the work out?", Ichigo dared to ask, feeling a little like a creep. _Please say no, please say no!_

Grimmjow picked up the pace with his running and smirked. "Not quite done yet. My workout is hard, you see."

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled without realizing it, "I can _definitely_ see it..."

When Grimmjow gave him a crooked, breathtaking and toothy grin, Ichigo realized what he had said and a blush creeped up his neck and face. _Shit. More obvious next time, Kurosaki._

"Ya want me to help you with yers maybe?", the doctor suddenly said, catching Ichigo all the way off guard.

"Huh?", was all he could muster up. Grimmjow chuckled in amusement.

"I could help ya with yer workout," the man explained slowly, "If you wanna."

_Uh... Eeh... Huh? What? Him and Grimmjow ... Together? Like-like for real?_

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, trying to look as nonchalant as possible whereas inside his soul he was doing somersaults from the anticipation and excitement. "Sure, why not?"

Grimmjow laughed and shook his head. "I'm pretty rough when it comes to physical trainin'. Yer sure?"

_Yeah. I like it rough, doc. _Ichigo grinned smugly.

"Bring it."

**XXXX**

_It was unreal. Grimmjow was a monster, there was no other explanation._

Ichigo sat on the bench in the locker room, with his towel thrown over his head while he tried to ignore the relentless aching of his muscles. Worst of all hurt his abdomen and arms, his legs a little less as well as his back.

Grimmjow had nailed him to the fucking wall. And no, not in the good way.

The blue haired doctor had apparently been doing this very often since he seemed unfazed and unaffected by the hard workout. If Ichigo wasn't mistaken, Grimmjow seemed a lot happier now that he had done it.

They did twenty sets of fifty sit ups, fifteen sets of fifty push-ups - Ichigo had skipped the last five sets, claiming that he couldn't feel his arms - a lot of exercises for the back muscles and legs. And they didn't use the weights at all.

"Here," rumbled a deep but amused voice and a bottle of a blue energy drink appeared before Ichigo's eyes. _How ironic_. The oranget looked up to see Grimmjow smirking down at him, his blue eyes laughing and dancing in mischief.

"You're not sorry you reduced me to this state, are you?", Ichigo asked, opening the cap and taking a long sip. Grimmjow cackled and sat down next to him, his mouthwatering scent washing over Ichigo and made him swoon internally.

"You asked for it, Ichigo," said the blunet, "I remember I warned ya and everythin'."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ichigo mumbled and looked down at his feet once more. "Freak."

"I've been doin' this ever since high school," Grimmjow explained, not offended at all, "I can't live without it. My body needs it."

Ichigo smiled at the floor stupidly. _Was he a complete idiot that he enjoyed Grimmjow's talk about his younger life? It was as if the man was opening up to him, as if Ichigo wasn't just another patient but a friend too._

"You know what my body needs right now?", Ichigo asked as he stood up and smirked down at the blunet. A blue eyebrow quirked up in expectation and wonder. _Hooooh? What exactly do you expect me to say, Mr. Jaegerjaques?_

"A hot shower," Ichigo finally said, loving the way Grimmjow's eyes gleamed with something he couldn't exactly identify. _Good, Grimmjow was getting the hint apparently_.

The man stood up as well and towered over Ichigo, his lower lip hiding behind sharp teeth. Ichigo had to swallow his heart for the umpteen time that morning. _Shit_. His attempt to flirt had backfired.

_What... What was Grimmjow doing?_

"Yeah," husked the blunet, face dead serious, "That sounds like a good idea."

_Huh, huh, huh, huh?! What was happening?! _Ichigo only knew how to blink dumbly at that point in the game.

Suddenly there were fingers fumbling on Ichigo's neck and the orange haired man jumped away as if he was shocked.

"Hold on," Grimmjow stopped him, his fingers still searching, "Lemme count yer heart rate. Yer face is abnormally red."

Ichigo stared wide eyed at the blunet while the man pressed on his pulse point to feel his raging heart. Awww damn, his fingers were warm and rough and so calloused and Ichigo wanted them to keep on with their explorations until the day he died.

"Ichigo, you gotta breathe buddy," Grimmjow suddenly reminded him with a small, reassuring smile. Ichigo let out a long, shaky breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, quickly sucking a new one to clear the fuzz in his head.

_So Grimmjow could make him forget how to breathe? Great._

"A hundred and ten per minute," Grimmjow diagnosed with a frown, "That's quite fast. Do you maybe have a medical condition? Or are you on some medication?"

Ichigo blinked multiple times before he realized what Grimmjow was telling him. That sudden change from normal Grimmjow to doctor Grimmjow gave him a whiplash. He shook his head negatively. _Should he tell the man that _he_ was the reason his heart was behaving like a marathon runner? No, he didn't think so._

"It's fine Grimmjow, really," he said instead, "I've always had slight tachycardia and when I'm exercising, my heart goes nuts. It'll go down eventually."

It wasn't a total lie. Ichigo's heart rates could reach a little higher when he was under certain circumstances, especially around his crush who had touched him more than one times during their workout.

Ichigo was almost sure that the blue haired doctor understood exactly what was going on, how Ichigo felt about him but apparently, he found it amusing to keep torturing, tempting and testing Ichigo. It didn't matter; most people didn't know this but Ichigo enjoyed a little torture. It made the game of chase more exciting. The more Grimmjow said no-no, the more Ichigo would try to make him say yes-yes.

"Oh I see," Grimmjow said with a smile that deleted Ichigo's existence, "It's a relief to hear that. I wouldn't want to make you physically ill after this."

Ichigo chuckled and winked playfully at the other man. "It's okay, don't worry. Yer probably gonna leave a psychological scar but I'll talk to my therapist and he'll treat me."

Grimmjow outright laughed at that, the sound deep and throaty and contagious because Ichigo chuckled with him as well. His intestines fluttered with excitement too, especially when Grimmjow managed a "Good one!" between his chuckles.

_Wiii, he'd made his crush laugh! One point for Ichigo. _

"So," Grimmjow began again after he opened his locker, "You have more stuff for me to see on Wednesday?"

"Sure," Ichigo nodded enthusiastically, "I have a lot to tell you too."

"That's good," Grimmjow agreed and then... _Shit_.

He took his shirt off. Right in front Ichigo's eyes.

... And he was so, so, so, so much better than Ichigo had created him in his fantasies. His chest was broad and extra defined, his pectorals moving along with each movement the blunet made, no matter how small that movement was. And then, Dear Lord, his abs. All of them were visible, all eight of them! It was incredible. Ichigo thought that bodies like that were only done by photoshop, but _nooo_ Grimmjow had one for real. Traveling down low, to those protruding, exposed, narrow hips, Ichigo's breath caught on his throat at the sight of his favorite lines.

The Adonis lines.

At that moment, Grimmjow decided he had forgotten something in his locker and turned to get it, showing a very detailed view of his backside. _Holy fucking shit. It was the absolute perfection._ Ichigo's man gave a little jiggle but the oranget was long gone in his eye-raping that he didn't notice. His hands were twitching, itching to touch and feel that flawless body and he had to use all of his willpower not to just start groping Grimmjow everywhere he could. _Grimmjow's ass preferably._

He sighed and let his eyes roam a little more, only to have them widen again when they fell on a black inked tattoo on the right side of Grimmjow's lower back. It was a sexy and gothic version of the number six, positively reminding of Ichigo the tattoos gangsters did for their ranks.

_Was Grimmjow a gangster when younger? Maybe he still was?_

_God, that'd be so fucking hot._

All of a sudden, Grimmjow turned around again and threw a plain black tee on. Ichigo had to force a whine of displeasure once all that beauty was taken away from him against his will but he masked it with a scowl. Grimmjow's eyes fell on him once more, his lips stretched into a small smile.

"I have to go, Ichigo," he said, "I have an appointment."

"Oh."

"I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

Ichigo nodded, trying to hide the disappointment that suddenly filled him. _What? He couldn't help it! He wanted to stay with Grimm a lot longer!_

"If I'm able to walk tomorrow," Ichigo mumbled petulantly but snickered when Grimmjow frowned.

"Don't worry Grimm, I'm a big boy," Ichigo said with an amused smirk, offering his hand at the blunet, "I can take it."

Grimmjow quirked one eyebrow and gave Ichigo a promising look that, to be totally honest, Ichigo didn't catch right away.

"Yeah, keep your chin up, young man," joked the blunet and grasped Ichigo's hand, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow." And with that, he brushed past Ichigo, heading towards the exit.

"Yeah, me too," Ichigo said quietly while he watched the mass of blue strolling away from him, with long, confident strides. Once he vanished from Ichigo's sight, the oranget sat down once more and buried his face into his hands, the throbbing of his body slowly dulling compared to the throbbing of his heart.

_Shit, what a day._

_He was whipped. He was fucking whipped. And he didn't know how long he could last until he tried to make Grimmjow his_. He wanted the blue haired man, he wanted him like crazy. No, not just to fuck him, he knew that now. To just be with him, to talk to him, to make him laugh. He'd go thirty more rounds of that hellish workout only because Grimmjow would be with him the whole time.

_Patience, big boy_, he chanted in his head, _Patience_.

Easy to say, hard to do.

Looking at his hand watch, Ichigo cursed lowly under his breath._ Shit! He was late for his appointment with Rukia! He had completely forgotten about it with all these intense moments with Grimmjow._

Throwing his stuff inside his gym bag, Ichigo quickly skidded to the reception, easily dodged Nelliel's second Boobzilla attack and escaped to the safety of his car. Now all he had to do was face Rukia's wrath for being late.

_Meh. Who cared?_

He was ready to get burnt in the pits of Hell until the day the blunet was his. No worries; he had the patience of a Saint.

**XXXX**

**Ichigo is a lost cause, isn't he? And hey, Grimmjow; way to be professional, man. *applause***

**I worked really hard on this baby, so please let me know if it is alright. It'll be very much appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Queen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is coming out better than I expected and I am really glad that you people enjoy it as much as I do while I'm writing it. Thank you for the nice reviews :) **

**I was literally dying to do Grimmjow's point of view at some point and I think that point has finally arrived! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

_Session number three._

Grimmjow looked up from his papers to the digital clock beside the desk lamp and smirked at the blinking numbers.

_4:59pm_.

One minute more and his door would be knocking, announcing the arrival of his favorite patient, until now.

_Ichigo Kurosaki. _

The blue haired man leaned at the back of his chair and stretched his tired muscles, cracking his neck with a few movements of his head. It had been a long day, session after session, listening to people's problems and trying to advice them on how to solve them.

People were interesting creatures; they somehow intrigued Grimmjow and that was why he chose to become a psychologist. Many of his friends and relatives were very surprised when he had announced his field of study, considering how ... livid he'd been in the past, but that was also a very interesting thing to observe.

Grimmjow loved observing people, and most of all he loved predicting their reactions. So far, he had done a pretty good job on doing it however there still was one person that always had something to surprise him with.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, again._

The orange haired man was a strange one; no, not the bad kind of strange, the good type, the I-wanna-study-you-more kind of strange. His reactions were entirely different from what Grimmjow always expected, which at first made him think that Ichigo was bipolar or simply moody.

_He was wrong. Ichigo was simply unpredictable and that was that._

_He was also very attractive too._

Grimmjow placed his elbows on the desk, supporting his chin on top of his entwined fingers and sighed. _Yeah... Ichigo was really attractive_. He had that crazy orange hair sticking to all possible directions, pale white, almost edible skin and long legs. Although he wasn't taller than Grimmjow, he was sleek and slim but not skinny.

If he worked out everyday just like they did the day before... Ooooh, he'd turn out to be a hundred times hotter. At that point, Grimmjow wouldn't be able to keep his hands to himself. He already had hard time doing it anyway.

Take the previous day for example; okay, he had been entirely caught in the headlights once Ichigo appeared before his eyes - not that he hadn't been thinking about him in the first place - but he kept it casual and cool and it seemed that the orange haired man was also enjoying the company. That was until he caught Ichigo's eyes giving him more than just a few and more than just innocent glances while he was working out. The fire and lust in those beautiful brown eyes was evident, alive like a heartbeat and, _shit_, it burnt like a motherfucker.

Let's be honest though; from the very first moment he saw Ichigo in his office, he knew that the oranget had taken a liking to him but it progressively got worse. For instance, when Ichigo had tried to flirt with him the day before, or the want-holes he dug into Grimmjow's skin once Grimmjow had taken - purposely - his shirt off in front of him. It was intense and very much flattering and the most important part was that the feelings were mutual.

Grimmjow couldn't wait until he got his hands onto that masterpiece, until he kissed those perfectly shaped, full lips and never let go before they were red and swollen. He knew that it was entirely unprofessional to think about a patient in such way and he knew that he had crossed the lines set between them yesterday but he couldn't bring himself around to care or feel any sort of guilt.

But in the end he decided that he would torture the oranget before he finally gave in. He knew that Ichigo liked the torture, he could see it in those expressive brown eyes of his but also Grimmjow liked being chased around for once. He usually was the one to do the chasing so, let Ichigo try this time.

The subtle knocking on his door snapped him out of his musings and made his stomach flutter in anticipation. _He was here!_

"Come in," he said and slowly stood up to greet his patient. The door opened slowly and when Ichigo finally stepped in, Grimmjow had hard time not widen his eyes in shock and force a professional smile on instead.

_Wow. Seriously wow._

The orange haired man walked in with a bright smile on his face, his orange hair in the usual untamable mess, and he also wore a black leather jacket. Grimmjow had a thing for men in leather; it just rubbed him the right way, stimulating all the right places.

_He didn't have to name which places he was talking about._

_Yeah, not just his visual cortex, smartasses._

"Sup, Grimmjow?", Ichigo said cooly, shaking the blunet's offered hand. Well, that certainly was a new one; Ichigo usually walked in scowling petulantly as if he hated to be there and then again, he kinda wanted to be there but for him to come in with such smile on, it was new deal to Grimmjow.

_Like he had said; Ichigo was unpredictable._

"Good afternoon," the blunet said pleasantly, "I'm fine, thank you, what about you?"

"I'm great, I'm great," beamed the oranget and sat down on the leather armchair, "I am finally done with everything associated with my upcoming story and it is going to be released in two weeks. I feel free!"

Grimmjow chuckled at the man's eagerness and sat down on his own chair, picking up his pen and notepad._ I feel free_, he noted down.

"That's a very good thing, Ichigo," he said once he looked up again from his notes, "That you feel free I mean. This may be a big step to earn your muse's trust back."

Ichigo nodded seriously and sighed. "I hope so," he said, "I can't wait for her to come back, you know? I feel somehow miserable without her."

Grimmjow instantly frowned. Well, that was the first time he had heard that. Okay, he had gathered that Ichigo was miserable but he had thought it was because of the previous book that he couldn't finish. Not because his inspiration wasn't there.

"Care to elaborate on that?", he asked and picked up his pen to make notes again.

The orange haired man sighed and slouched lower on his seat, staring at the ceiling. He had this habit of staring away whenever he didn't really wanna talk about things, yet he couldn't deny Grimmjow his request.

_Heh. Cute._

"Some people," began the oranget, "Tend to hold onto something that fills them with joy. For some can be a teddy bear, or their computer or their comfort food. For me, it is writing and see how people react to my work. It makes me feel good when women or men tell me that my stories made them happy during a difficult period in their lives, or even helped them fight and get stronger. It is really rewarding." Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes falling on Grimmjow. "Without it, I feel like I've failed my life's purpose."

Grimmjow was stunned as he kept writing and writing things on his notepad. He had initially guessed that Ichigo was a relatively selfless person but now he could see just how far that selflessness went.

"Ichigo," the bluenet said, noticing in well hidden amusement Ichigo's body shifting nervously, "I understand what you're talking about, yet again..." Grimmjow knitted his hands on the desk and leaned on it, trying to catch Ichigo's brown eyes in his serious stare. People understood his point better if he looked deeply into their eyes.

"Don't let your selflessness run you over," he added, "You have to care for yourself too, not only for the others."

"But I care for myself," Ichigo argued weakly. Grimmjow shook his head.

"From what I've heard so far, you've only been neglecting yourself as I told you in our first session."

Ichigo huffed angrily. "Yeah, I know, we've been through this before. That's why I go out and I bring you the drawings, isn't that what we agreed on?"

Grimmjow frowned, not liking Ichigo's tone at all. "Listen Ichigo, this therapy isn't done because we agreed on doing it. It's because we try to get your inspiration back. If you are doing it because I told you so, then we are not progressing at all and it'd be better if you went straight home. Don't spend your money and my time for no reason."

Ichigo was staring at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open. Well, Grimmjow couldn't blame him really since he just kinda scolded the oranget, but what Ichigo said before had slightly offended him. What they did wasn't a deal or a contract, it was therapy to cure Ichigo's soul. Grimmjow generally hated it when his work wasn't being recognized.

"I-I am really sorry, Grimmjow," Ichigo said, his eyes apologetic and intense, "I didn't mean to insult you in any way."

"It's not the matter if you insulted me or not," Grimmjow said seriously, "It's about you insulting yourself Ichigo."

"Huh? But when did I-"

"Let me finish, yes?" Ichigo nodded in affirmation and so Grimmjow began again. "You, as an individual, are not characterized only by your writing. What I mean is that you are much more than that; you are bright, smart, funny, easy to be around, caring, I dare to say loving, all in all a person that everyone would love to have around. Yet you diminish your worth and believe that you're only worthy if you are able to write and please your fans. Am I right?"

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled in defeat, staring at his knotted hands in his lap.

_Bingo_. Grimmjow just spotted the root of the problem.

"See, this is where your judgement is faulty," the blunet said with a smile, "You are not a writing machine, Ichigo. You are an interesting individual with needs and desires and dreams and hopes. Just like the rest of us. Don't delete that fascinating personality of yours for the sake of others."

The orange haired man was staring at him, eyes wide and round in admiration as if Grimmjow was God himself. It was flattering but most of all it was rewarding. Although he didn't seem like a caring person, Grimmjow cared a lot about his patients and really wanted them to find their own way in the end.

"S-So...", Ichigo stuttered and cleared his throat, "You find me interesting?"

Grimmjow smiled. "Totally."

Ichigo nodded and took a deep breath. "And you're not mad at me anymore?", he added timidly.

The blue haired man snorted and chuckled. "I wasn't mad at you to begin with. I was just trying to get things straight."

"You looked pretty mad to me," Ichigo mumbled petulantly, "You were scowling and everything."

"Yeah but now I'm smiling, see?" And with that he flashed one if his hugest grins at the oranget. Ichigo stayed frozen for a couple of seconds before busting out laughing.

Aw, Ichigo had such a nice smile and laugh. It was like music to Grimmjow's ears. It was contagious too, because Grimmjow found himself laughing with him.

"So," Grimmjow decided to bring the bearings back once they sobered up, "You said yesterday that you had a lot of things to show me and tell me."

Ichigo perked up almost immediately, his eyes gleaming as he furiously searched for something in his backpack. When his large notebook came out, Grimmjow found himself eager to see what the man had in store for him today.

He liked Ichigo's drawings. They were really livid and easy to read, whereas Ichigo himself wasn't exactly an open book.

The orange haired man opened the book and found the correct page before handing it to Grimmjow with a huge smile. "Here," he said full of enthusiasm.

Grimmjow took the drawing pad into his hands with a courtesy nod. "Let me have a look at first and we'll talk about them later, yes?"

"Sure," Ichigo agreed and sat back on his seat, getting comfortable.

Grimmjow instantly dug in; the first picture left him hanging between the possible options. It was a little bit ambiguous. There was a person laid on a bed, male from what Grimmjow could figure out, whose characteristics weren't finished, just his body. Then there was some sort of a shadow looming above the male on the bed, another man as Grimmjow would like to think, taking into consideration that Ichigo was homosexual. But then his problem arose; was this some sort of haunting, like Ichigo's upcoming book or was it... A sexual fantasy? For example, the male on the bed was on the receiving end and fantasizing about another man, in the form of shadow, with whom he was having a sexual intercourse. Grimmjow subtly glanced at Ichigo sitting across him, catching the man staring at him with expectant eyes, full of anticipation and a hint of worry.

"What is it?", Ichigo asked, his tone low, uncertain. The blue haired man shook his head indecisively.

"You confuse me, Ichigo," he sighed, "Sometimes you really confuse me."

"Wha-What? Why?", the orange haired man exclaimed in slight panic.

Grimmjow shook his head again. "I'll tell you later."

With that, Ichigo fell silent once again and Grimmjow went back to work. Not really able to figure things out with the first drawing, he went straight to the second one. Ah, this was a clear cut. That one had to be Ichigo's family, without a doubt. There were three people in the picture sitting around a table filled with food. One of them was male, obviously the father, and there were also two teenage girls, one with short, auburn hair and the other shoulder length black hair, the color matching the father's. However, what made the picture extremely beautiful was that every single one of them was smiling broadly, carefree, as if they had no worries in their lives. There was something missing though.

_The mother._

Grimmjow instantly got an idea about why the mother was missing from the picture and his suspicions were confirmed once he turned to the next page.

_Ichigo's mother had passed away. _

The next drawing was a beautiful young woman, with long, curly orange hair, her chocolate brown eyes shining with affection and the loving smile on her face could honestly melt the toughest hearts. Grimmjow himself felt a stir in his chest after watching Ichigo's mother smiling at him. The woman was also wearing a white dress that was floating along with some sort of invisible wind and on her back stood a pair of white wings.

"You really love your mother, don't you?", Grimmjow suddenly said, still absorbed in his thoughts. The orange haired man nodded and smiled a little.

"Yeah. Like the picture shows, she is my guarding angel."

"How did she die? If you don't mind me asking, that is," Grimmjow continued.

The orange haired man shook his head and sighed. "Leukemia."

Grimmjow frowned at the defeated look on Ichigo's face. He really didn't mean to upset the man. "I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," Ichigo said with a small smile, "It's been ten years. I'm over it."

"I see," Grimmjow said with a nod, out of words to say. The atmosphere had somehow turned a little heavy so they left it there, not to make things worse. Grimmjow went back to the drawings and after a long stare at the orange haired angel he turned the page and promptly felt his eyes popping out of his head, his eyebrows reaching his hairline.

_Me?_, he thought in confusion.

No, it wasn't just a drawing of him as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques but him as a... Delinquent? Maybe a bad boy. Grimmjow's eyes scanned the picture to the greatest detail and in his utter surprise, he noticed that the deliquent-him had two piercings on his lower lip which in was stretched into a big, manic and a little arrogant grin. Ichigo had cared to draw his body as it actually was, which kind of impressed Grimmjow considering that the oranget had seen him only once half naked. The Grimmjow deliquent wore a black tank top, sporting "Who's ya Daddy?" in the front, baggy stone washed blue jeans and black sneakers with dark orange laces. Grimmjow smirked at the choise of color.

_Ichigo certainly knew how to leave his mark in every piece of art he created._

The bad boy Grimmjow was also sitting on a bench, the surroundings very vaguely drawn which only enhanced the blue haired smirking figure in the middle. One of his legs was folded on the bench, the other hang loose over the edge and one of his elbows was leaning on the folded knee supporting the blunet's head.

There were a few words scribbled here and there on the paper, catching Grimmjow's attention. One portion of them read;

_I'm just so damn flossy, _

_And I know what you like._

_There ain't no gangsta like me,_

_Imma give it to you every time._

The other part said... Okay, the other was outrageous.

_Gangsta!_

_Got my diamond earrings,_

_Gonna turn you on,_

_I preserve my sexy,_

_And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me._

_Gangsta! _

_Diamonds all upon me,_

_Gonna turn you on,_

_I preserve my sexy,_

_And I'm packing heat so don't derespect me._

Gangster? _Gangster_? Seriously?! Ichigo pictured him like a gangster and drew him too? That was crazy, insane, out of this word! Okay, bad boy he could accept it but _gangster_?! Okay, Grimmjow had to ask. "Where did _that_ come from?", he said and turned the booklet to Ichigo's direction. "Do I really look like a ganster?"

Ichigo turned pink around the ears and averted his eyes, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I-It's just that... That yesterday... With the, y-you know," stuttered the oranget oh so adorably, "With the clothes you wore and... And the way you talked... This popped into my mind, I couldn't control it!"

One eyebrow reached for a blue hairline. "The way I talked?" _What was the matter with his speech?_

Ichigo shifted nervously on his seat, glancing restlessly at his surroundings, not meeting Grimmjow's eyes straight on. _Was it too strange that Grimmjow found this entirely too arousing?_

"Uh...", Ichigo muttered, "You talked a little differently. Like... Like a little less formally than you normally do."

"Oh," Grimmjow said, completely dumbfounded, "I never realized I did it."

"It's not noticeable," Ichigo rushed to explain, "I-I'm just too... Observant."

Grimmjow grinned broadly. "It's okay, Ichigo. Don't sweat it." Ichigo nodded and relaxed a little bit in his seat, giving the green light for the doctor to continue.

"So," he said and cleared his throat, "Tell me more about your family."

"What do you wanna know?"

"Whatever you want to share with me."

Ichigo puffed his cheeks and let out a long breath of consideration. "Well," he started, "This guy with the black hair is my dad, Isshin. He is a freakin' nut job..."

Grimmjow patiently listened to Ichigo rant about his family, about his father that used to wake him up with flying kicks and wrestling, his little sister Yuzu, that had the best cooking in all America, as well as his other sister, Karin, Yuzu's twin sister. Karin was apparently the tomboy of the family, playing soccer and all of the sports available, hanging out with the boys and able to kick some awesome ass.

"Karin and I used to spar a lot when we were little," Ichigo said with a dreamy smile, "Although she is five years younger than me, I never held back with her. She is powerful and you should never underestimate her because she's a girl."

"That's good to know," Grimmjow said with a smile. He was really enjoying the family stories, they were fun and it showed just how much his patient loved his family. Despite the tragic moment with the mother's death, all of them seemed to maintain a cheerful or even joyful stance towards life and Grimmjow could guess that their father, Isshin, was the main reason for this. The man was a nut job as Ichigo had said however Grimmjow could see right through the man's actions.

Isshin Kurosaki was a smart, strong man and the effort he made to keep his broken family together was remarkable. Grimmjow didn't know him but he already respected him. And for someone to earn his respect so easily was a shocker.

"Tell me about your mother," Grimmjow requested once the orange haired man had stopped talking. Ichigo gave him a long stare before he sighed and smiled sadly.

"Mom was... Mom was a fantastic person," the man said, "I don't remember ever seeing her upset or angry or crying and I think she was the one to bring light into our lives. My father's life especially. Dad loves Mom like nothing else and I know that he was the one mostly hurt when we lost her. Maybe because he is a doctor, yet again he couldn't save her. I think he blames himself for her death."

"I see," Grimmjow agreed and noted his little something on the notepad. "Was he the doctor responsible for her treatment?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. He was the one to follow her during the steps of the treatment. I think Mom died in his hands."

"That is painful," Grimmjow agreed with a frown. The story got to him and it really shouldn't have._ He was a professional damn it._

The oranget nodded and smiled at him weakly. "Let's talk about something else. I don't wanna trouble you with my family problems."

Grimmjow snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ichigo, it's my job to listen to everything you say to me. And I don't mind one bit either. So tell me whatever is in your soul, yes?"

He wanted to know, he really wanted to know more about the orange haired man and he wouldn't hide it. Okay, he would hide behind his job as a psychologist but the true intentions were the most important, weren't they? And the smile Ichigo flashed at him was enough to make him do it.

"Okay," he said, "But before you said that I'm confusing you. What did you mean?"

Grimmjow frowned in confusion at first but then he exclaimed an "Aha!" and searched around in the pages and found the very first image Ichigo drew. "What is this? I'm thinking of two things but I don't know which is the one."

Ichigo blushed again and that gave the doctor the answer he seeked. But he waited until the oranget talked again.

"Uh, this is a... Some sort of a fantasy," he mumbled in the end.

"Like a sexual fantasy?", Grimmjow pressed, extremely intrigued once again. Ichigo nodded positively but didn't utter a word. The blue haired doctor smiled reassuringly, while on the inside he wanted to laugh. _Maybe even bend Ichigo over his desk and make the fantasy reality._

_No, nope. He didn't just think of that!_

"Don't be embarrassed Ichigo," he said pleasantly, "You can tell me but only if you want."

"No, it's just..." Ichigo trailed off, pressing his lips to a thin line, "I've had this... Dream. About an attractive person. I couldn't see his face but the dream was very, very vivid."

Ichigo was lying. For some reason he was lying and Grimmjow could see it. People had different ticks when they lied; some people bit their lips, some scratched their heads, some even drummed their fingers on an available surface. Ichigo was doing the rarest one; he was blinking. He was blinking furiously as if his body rejected the lie, as if he felt guilty for lying.

_About whom had you been dreaming about, Ichigo Kurosaki?_

_Can I have a lucky guess? Heh._

"I don't think you need me to tell you what that dream meant," Grimmjow said with a smile and closed the notebook, placing it on the desk and giving Ichigo his full attention. The orange haired man shifted nervously on his seat.

"Yeah, I know what it means."

"So," Grimmjow said, "Why are you so frustrated?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I guess because I haven't got any of the good stuff in a while."

"How long?"

"Is that totally necessary?", Ichigo muttered and averted his gaze, embarrassed.

"No," Grimmjow assured, "But if you want to talk about it, you can tell me."

The oranget gave him a long, hard stare, his orange eyebrows pulled together in a scowl, his lips pressed together before he sighed. "I don't remember the last time I got some," he finally mumbled under his breath.

_Oh._

_Oh-hoh._

"Rukia says that I'll turn into a virgin again if I keep up with that strategy," said Ichigo with a dry chuckle, "Such a bitch."

Grimmjow couldn't agree more. He could remember that tiny, raven haired midget back from the days he was in university and dating her roommate. Some guy named Ilforte or something like that. He couldn't remember; their romance was short and the sex wasn't all that good.

Anyway, Rukia was a bitch. A tiny, little whiny bitch. She could even turn evil and grumpy if things didn't go her way. It didn't surprised him when she had called and set the appointment with Ichigo without Ichigo's consent. She would do something like this.

"Mrs. Kuchiki certainly has a big mouth," Grimmjow said with a nod, "We'd been acquainted back when I was finishing my degree. I knew her personally."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo said with a grin, "She's a bitch isn't she?"

"I shouldn't be-"

"C'mon Grimm," Ichigo laughed, "It's between you and me, remember?"

There he goes again. Calling him nicknames as if they were a couple, just like he had done yesterday. Grimmjow liked the names, he liked them a lot but having Ichigo calling him "Grimm" and shit had his stomach fluttering and his man down there giving a small nudge.

"It's not my place to say anything about your friend, I didn't know her that much," Grimmjow said instead, handing Ichigo's notebook back to its owner.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Ichigo said and retrieved the notebook, hugging it close to his chest, "I just want to talk garbage about Rukia because she's being pissing me off a lot lately."

"It's not hard to imagine," Grimmjow muttered angrily, suddenly not caring that he was not being professional again, "She used to piss me off a lot too."

"I know right?", Ichigo laughed.

"She's so grumpy and complaining all the fuckin' time!"

"Ah, tell me about it," Ichigo agreed, "She is my editor in charge."

Grimmjow felt his eyes widen in shock. "You're kidding me." Ichigo shook his head.

"Nope. You see now under how much pressure I'm working?"

The doctor shook his head in thought before he spoke up again. "Maybe the pressure she applies on you has something to do with the loss of your fire."

Brown eyes widened, twin orange eyebrows reaching an orange hairline. "Really? I never thought of it!"

"Well, you never know, it's just a hypothesis," Grimmjow said and absently glanced at his digital clock on the desk.

_6:05pm._

_Shit!_

"Ichigo," Grimmjow interrupted once Ichigo had opened his mouth to speak, "I am really sorry to interrupt you but our time is over. We're a little over too."

"Oh," Ichigo muttered and Grimmjow wanted to groan at the utter disappointment that filled those expressive brown eyes.

He tried to make his face as apologetic as possible, trying to hide his own amount of displeasure for their so soon parting. "I'll see you on Saturday, same time, okay?"

"Sure," said the oranget with a nod and stood up from his chair. Their shook hands and exchanged the normal, courtesy farewells and all too soon, Grimmjow watched the retreating orange head until it vanished from hit sight. Then, he closed the door of his office and sat back on his chair, spinning around with it.

_He wanted the orange haired man, he really did. _

_How could he wait until they finished with the seven remaining sessions?_

_Patience Grimmjow, _he chided_, Patience._

**XXXX**

**Yeah Grimm. Patience. Tell that to the grimmichi fans.**

**By the way, the song Ichigo had written on his drawing is called "Gangsta Sexy" from - how unusual - Hollywood Undead. I claim no copyright. I have to give credits to AiryAquarius though, who once told me that this song describes Grimmjow adequately and was right about it****. Thanks dear, it helped me write this chapter! :)**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Queen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again, here's another chapter. Not many things happen in this one since it's one of the chapters that had to be done for the sake of the plot.**

**Enjoy.**

**By the way, thank you so much for those wonderful reviews. They always make me smile!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_Baby..._

_Seems like everywhere I go I see you..._

_From your eyes, your smile,_

_It's like I breathe you..._

_Helplessly I reminisce _

_Don't want to..._

_Compare nobody to you._

_Boy, I try to catch myself but I'm out of control!_

_Your sexiness is so appealing, I can't let it go! _

_Know that I can't get over you,_

_'Cause everything I see is you_

_And I don't want no substitute, _

_Baby I swear it's déjà vu! _

Ichigo nodded with his head along with the song's beat, his hand furiously maneuvering on the paper in front of him, without actually realizing what he was drawing. That often happened when he was in "The Zone"; the moment of such enormous inspiration everything around just disappeared, senses and mind all hyperactive while he just... Created. There were no other words to describe it.

He knew it was a bit of an embarrassment singing along with Beyonce of all artists, since he was a big fan of hard rock and heavy metal music, but it was that particular song that had triggered the orgasm of inspiration he was currently having.

Maybe because it reminded him of a special someone he knew...

_Baby I can't go anywhere..._

_Without thinking that you're there._

_Seems like you're everywhere, it's true,_

_Gotta be having déjà vu!_

_'Cause in my mind I want you here,_

_Get on the next plane, I don't care._

_Is it because I'm missing you?_

_That I'm having déjà vu?_

Ichigo put down his colorful pencil and stared at the picture he had finished before he sighed in defeat. He had made a picture of Grimmjow. _Again_. So far, he had made four paintings of the blue haired man; one with the man snowboarding, coursing down a glossy hill of white snow, one with the blue haired man in the shower and under the hot water, very much naked, with his eyes closed in bliss while he washed his perfectly blue hair... That one had to be Ichigo's favorite; Grimmjow was so sexy like this, with all that water droplets and the soap sliding down his muscular body, licking every available surface and _damn_ if Ichigo wasn't jealous of the lucky water.

_Woah, he had__ issues..._

The other image presented a shirtless Grimmjow, with only a pair of black sweat pants on. The blunet had his back turned at Ichigo so that the sexy, gothic tattoo on his back was visible. Last but not least, the final drawing, the one Ichigo had just finished, had Grimmjow in a full blown black suit, a bow tie and a blood-red rose in his hand, the motion capturing him as if he was giving the flower to someone, with the biggest and flashiest smile on his face.

_It was pathetic, wasn't it? And the worst part was that Ichigo had drawn all of them on the notepad Grimmjow would see during their next session. He was still contemplating on whether or not to tear the pages off and pretend he hadn't created them._

Ever since their last session on Wednesday, Ichigo hadn't been able to think of anything else but the blue haired therapist. He also found himself nervous and excited about the following day, Saturday, when they would be having their next meeting. He wanted to see Grimmjow like crazy. He had already missed the man.

_Ugh, he had it really bad._

Thankfully, the day before, Renji was kind enough to call and invite Ichigo over to his house to hang out, to have dinner and drink a few beers, along with Rukia and her boyfriend, Kaien Shiba, who happened to be Ichigo's cousin too. That would be a very good distraction because Ichigo was about to shoot himself so that he would stop thinking about Grimmjow-related stuff.

_Like the things the blunet had told him during their session..._

_Ah, damn_, those few words kept ringing in Ichigo's head and made his body tingle. Grimmjow had said that he found Ichigo interesting and his personality fascinating. He had also been oh so kind to remind Ichigo that he shouldn't let the need for pleasing his fans overwhelm the personal needs.

_Grimmjow seemed like he genuinely cared for him._

_Aaaaw. Please don't tell him that the blunet was just being a good therpist! _

Ichigo groaned and closed the drawing book, standing up from his chain and heading to the kitchen. He poured a glass of water which he downed in a few gulps and then placed it into the sink before he sighed again.

Grimmjow was everywhere; in his thoughts, in his dreams... Ichigo was ashamed to admit that he had another shameless dream about Grimmjow and this time the blue haired man was sucking him off to oblivion. Although it wasn't a wet dream like the previous one, that didn't mean the oranget didn't wake up with a boner harder than cement. He also didn't have to... _finger_ himself anymore in order to come.

_Shit, he was so untouched he had become sensitive like a fucking virgin. Rukia was right._

"I'm losing it," he mumbled and poured himself another glass of water.

It was true; he _was_ losing his mind. It wasn't like him to lust after a guy who he barely even knew _that_ bad. Not only that, but Ichigo was also wondering about all kinds of things such as; _What was Grimmjow's favorite color? His favorite food? Could the man cook? Hell, if he could cook, Ichigo would nosebleed to death._ He shuddered at the mere thought and hit his head on the countertop a few times.

"Stop, stop, stop," he muttered, each word accompanied with a small thud.

Once Ichigo stopped banging his head, he stayed, face on the black surface and he tugged his orange hair in desperation. Sucking a deep, calming breath, he straightened up and cleared his throat, reaching down for the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Then followed his sweat pants, only to find out that he had forgotten to put underwear on. Ichigo sighed. _Eh, what was the point of wearing underwear anyway? He was gonna take them off to either have a shower or masturbate._

Once completely naked, Ichigo placed his pjs on the bed neatly and then walked to his bathroom to take a quick shower for Renji's. He had two and a half hours until the set time but he wanted some time to... care for himself, as Grimmjow had put it.

_Hey, stop thinking about Grimmjow!_, he chided.

_Anyway. _Ichigo stopped for a moment before he entered the shower to observe his reflection on the mirror. His hair was in a total mess, but that was normal so it was okay. He had stubble growing on his chin, so he had to shave. Then his eyes travelled a little lower towards his chest and cringed a little at the sight; he was so undefined and unfit. His abs too. But he wasn't totally unattractive; all he needed was a tiny bit of exercise and he'd be fine.

_Attractive enough to get Grimmjow to notice him._

_Hey! Shut up with Grimmjow already!_, he mentally scolded and scowled at his reflection. But he relaxed his characteristics almost instantly, poking the spot between his ever married eyebrows.

_I gotta stop scowling so much, I'll get wrinkles. According to Karin._

Ichigo sighed in defeat and turned to the shower. _He was turning into a fucking girl. Okay, he was gay but not a freaking girl!_

Under the hot water, he managed to relax a little and get his overly active thoughts in some sort of order. And at Renji's it'd be even better, distracted by Rukia and her boyfriend, as well as listen to Shuuhei ranting about medical shit Ichigo didn't care about, yet it was pretty interesting to hear about the hospital adventures...

_Yeah, there was a good plan to distract his hyperactive mind._

**XXXX**

He liked it at Renji's; it was warm, cozy and familiar, family-like. A little bit too couple-y for Ichigo's liking, however he couldn't bring himself to complain. It was nice to watch the people he cared about being happy since it rubbed off to him and he was happy along with them.

The food was awesome too; Shuuhei may be a med student and he didn't have too much time at his disposal, however, he was an amazing chef. The brunet had cooked for them his famous spaghetti carbonara and Ichigo swore his mouth had an orgasm once he tasted the food.

No wonder Renji was still with the guy. _If you wanted Renji's heart, you had to satisfy his stomach first._

Rukia was really pretty that night too. Maybe because she was smiling a lot more than she normally did and Ichigo knew exactly who to blame. _Kaien_. The raven haired male, who, surprisingly, looked almost identical to Ichigo minus the orange hair, made the bitchy woman really happy. They'd been together for a year or so and Rukia was still all over him, as if they had just started dating. It was fun to watch. Kaien didn't mind one bit either; he pulled her in his arms and kissed her - a little too often if you asked Ichigo - he teased her and tickled her a lot etc, etc.

Everything was good, nice and shit however Ichigo felt like the third wheel. _Well, fifth wheel in that case._

_When was the last time he had a relationship like that_? Come to think of it, he never really _had_ a long term relationship, only short ones and flings. He was too finicky and picky with his partners to the point that he pushed them away before he even got used to them. Yet again, all of his relationships lacked one major point.

_Thrill._

They were boring, absolutely fucking dull. The sex too. He never had skirts of excitement disrupting his heart beat, never felt that jolt of pleasure surging his body, leaving him heaving and high for hours.

That was why he was so enthralled with his specialist. Grimmjow not only was drop dead gorgeous, but he also had that mysterious aura which pulled Ichigo like a magnet. The blunet seemed passionate and rough yet again, he must have a more delicate, more gentleman-like side.

_Just like a diamond._

"Oi, Ichigo," a deep masculine voice called out to him and snapped him out of his musings, "Whachu thinkin' about man? Yer smilin' like a creep."

Ichigo's brown eyes fell on his beloved cousin and he smirked before sipping from his glass of wine. "You really wanna know, Kaien?"

The brunet chuckled and shook his head. "Ah, Ichigo. Is sex always in yer mind?"

"I don't think he thinks about sex," Rukia intervened with a sneaky smile, "Well, not directly anyway."

Renji and Shuuhei just entered the living room with five bottles of beer in hand, passing them around to their guests before sitting on the comfy couch, close to each other.

"What's she sayin' Ich?", Renji asked with a confused frown. Ichigo smiled at his friend and shrugged.

"Nothing much," he said, "I just have my heart stolen by a gorgeous man and it's baaaad."

"Really?", Kaien exclaimed with wide, disbelieving eyes, "_You_ of all people?"

"Yup."

"So he's a top model or something?", Shuuhei asked with a sarcastic smirk. Ichigo mock-glared at the brunet.

"No, smartass," Ichigo gritted and slouched lower in his seat, "He's a normal human being and I talk to him twice a week."

"Why's twice a week?", Ichigo's red haired friend asked with a knowing chuckle, "What, is he yer therapist or somethin'?"

Ichigo blinked at the man in confusion. _How did Renji know? Had he told the redhead before_? "Spot on Renji. Ya get a candy."

Three pairs of wide eyes stared blankly at him, whereas Rukia and Ichigo cackled mischievously.

"Seriously?", Shuuhei asked incredulously. Ichigo nodded.

"But that's..." Kaien trailed off and pursed his lips together, thinking of the appropriate way to say what he had to say.

"Unprofessional," Shuuhei finished, looking dead serious. The orange haired writer chuckled in amusement. _Always expect Shuuhei to be serious about work and professionalism._

"Don't worry guys. There's nothin' between us, yet."

"Yet?", Renji asked, his beer long forgotten in his hand while he gave Ichigo his full attention.

"Yes," Rukia said smugly, "I set it all up to get Ichigo laid."

Ichigo glared at the raven haired woman but Rukia was completely unfazed and she ignored Ichigo's nasty look. "As much as it hurts me to admit," he added lowly, "She was the one to introduce me to the doctor."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kaien exclaimed, raising his palms in the air defensively, "Why er ya going to a therapist in the first place? That doesn't sound good, man."

"No, no, things are fine," Ichigo rushed to explain to the anticipating audience, "Therapy's goin' great and I'm gettin' much better. I have some enlightements of inspiration every once in a while."

"So ya had some sort of writer's block and went to the man?"

"Yup. I didn't want to at first but Rukia forced me to go," Ichigo explained calmly, but subtly glared at the petite, yet smirking raven haired woman.

"So what kind of therapy do you do?", Shuuhei asked full of interest.

_Of course. Shuuhei was always interested in the therapy part, even if psychology wasn't exactly his field of study._

Ichigo sighed and sipped from his wine, finishing the glass in one gulp and swallowed before he spoke again. "I go out and then I draw whatever inspired me during the time I spent outside," the oranget said, smiling stupidly down at his empty glass, "He knows about all o' you, 'cept you Kaien. But he'll probably know you tomorrow too."

"Wow," Renji whispered in shock and whistled, "Yer really smitten, arencha?"

Ichigo smirked and reached out for the neatly placed beer bottle on the black table. "You'd be smitten too, if ya knew him."

"He's right," Rukia agreed and snuggled close to her boyfriend, "Grimmjow is really an amazing person."

"Grimmjow?", Kaien asked and stared at his girlfriend suspiciously, "Why're ya so familiar wit' him, young lady?"

Rukia chuckled and punched him on the chest with no heat. "He was dating my male roommate when I was in uni. He was around a couple of times and I had talked to him. He's smart and very polite, although he looks like a bad boy and such."

"He has a tattoo too," Ichigo added and sighed dreamily, "On the right side of his lower back."

"And how do _you_ know that?", Shuuhei asked, quirking an interested, black eyebrow.

Ichigo blinked in confusion at his friend but then it dawned to him and "Oh!"ed in realization. "I accidentally bumped on him when I was at the gym and he..." He shuddered at the memory, "Took his shirt off in front of me and I saw it."

"Shit," Rukia cursed, very unladylike of her, her black eyes wide, "You saw him naked?"

"Half naked," Ichigo corrected and took a few gulps from his beer to get his bearings back to life.

"Is he really so good lookin'?", Renji asked, his russet eyes sparking with interest. Ichigo nodded and noticed in amusement Shuuhei giving the redhead nasty, jealous looks.

"Ah, Renji," Rukia sighed, "You've got no idea. He would spend the night at my place - for my roommate - from time to time and I would wake up in the morning to see him in his boxers, making coffee. He's like a God, seriously."

"I really don't like this, babe," Kaien mumbled with a scowl oh so similar to the Kurosaki family. Rukia giggled. _Aw shit, Rukia didn't giggle. She had to be rather tipsy already. That woman was a bitch but she couldn't hold her liquor at all._

"Babyy," she sang, kissing Kaien's cheek, "You are my everything, who's Grimmjow again?"

Ichigo chuckled as he watched Kaien's stubborness melting slowly by his girlfriend's ministrations and he shook his head. "Kaien, don't worry, I ain't handing Grimmjow to anyone. There's gonna be a rough bitch fight for the other competitors."

All his companion busted out laughing and soon Ichigo found himself laughing along. _Ah, it felt good to be surrounded by people he cared about and cared about him back._

_Ah, Grimm is always right, isn't he?_

"So," Shuuhei was the first to ask after they sobered up, "You're gonna tell him after you're done with the sessions?"

Ichigo shifted nervously in his seat, playing with the rim of his bottle. "I don't know how to approach him," he said in the end, "I mean, he is pretty easy goin' as a person, yet I don't know a reason to keep in touch with 'im after we finish the sessions and not seem like a fuckin' creepy stalker."

"Why don't you just... Give 'im hints?", Renji said seriously.

"Huh?"

Renji inched closer to Ichigo and threw his hand over the oranget's shoulders. "Look," the redhead said in a low, full of conspiracy tone, "Since yer havin' this therapy wit' the drawing and shit, why doncha give 'im messages that you want him through those pictures?"

Ichigo stared wide eyed at his best friend. _He was shocked, dumbfounded but most of all, he was impressed_. "Renji yer a genius."

"Oh God, Renji don't give him inappropriate ideas!", Shuuhei scolded but Renji ignored him.

"Hush, Shuu, I know exactly how this guy feels," the redhead said with a dismissive wave of his hand, "So Ich, what yer gonna do is simple; ya can draw you and him during the 'happy time' and like that, bring the conversation that ya fancy him."

Ichigo blushed profusely in mortification just at the mere thought of Grimmjow seeing his drawing of them ... during the happy time. "B-But that'd be..."

"Awesome?", Kaien noted, attracting Ichigo's attention on him. "Look, Ich, there's nothin' better than the direct approach," said the man seriously, "I promise ya, he'll be thinkin' 'bouchu all the time, if ya do something like that.

"Yeah... But," Ichigo hesitated and swallowed nervously, "What if he... Doesn't appreciate that?"

Rukia laughed, making her appearance known once again. "Ichigo, Ichigo... Grimmjow is very straightforward as a man too. I think he'll be extremely flattered if you chased him around a little."

"She's right Ich," Renji agreed, "Stroke his ego a little, do yer thing, yanno, be more playful wit' him, let yer smart mouth go wild, show 'im that yer not _just_ a patient."

"I agree," Rukia said, raising her bottle of beer to the air.

"Me too," Kaien joined in, "Go fer the man, Ich."

Ichigo gave them a small smile and then looked at Renji only to see the man grinning enthusiastically. "It's yer chance Ich, don't blow it."

"What about you, Shuu?", Ichigo asked with a teasing smirk, glancing at the ever serious raven haired med student, "Doncha have anything to say?"

"I'm totally against unprofessional relationships," sighed the man, running a hand through his spiky hair but then he smiled saucily at Ichigo, "However, I'm voting for ya, man. Do it."

A large grin found its way to Ichigo's lips and he raised his beer bottle. "Cheers to my success then."

"Cheers!"

Ichigo was so thankful that he had those people around him. He knew that he hadn't been the model of a friend the past years however, neither Kaien, nor Renji nor Shuuhei, let alone Rukia had any complaints about it. They embraced him and gave him their advice the moment he asked for it, just like they did when they were younger.

_ Yeah... All he had to do was ask and seek for help, hadn't he? Grimmjow was right again. _

As girly as it sounded, this was true, brotherly love. When you loved and cared about certain people and the feelings were mutual, there was no need for constant friction to ensure that the love wasn't gone. If the foundation was there and was as stable as their friendships were, then time wasn't an enemy.

Ichigo realized it during that night.

So this was what Grimmjow meant by "going out". Simply getting out of the house and walk around like Ichigo used to do wasn't the solution. Being around a bunch of friends, silly, arrogant, bitchy, stuck up nerds yet wonderful people was what he needed in his life. It was his inspiration.

_That and his personal therapist in his bed._

_But let's not talk about that yet. Why are the sessions for anyway?_

**XXXX**

**The song Ichigo is listening at the beginning of the chapter is called, "Deja vu" as performed by Beyonce and Jay-Z. I claim no copyright.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's comin'! Here you go. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews people ^.^ **

**I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

_Session number four._

Ichigo took a deep breath, straightened his button-up black shirt and checked out his blood red jeans for creases or stains.

_No, everything was perfect. Stop worrying so much, little girl._

It had to be perfect. He had decided to take Renji's advice and give Grimmjow some hints about his... Feelings.

He had also drawn what the redhead had suggested. Well... Not exactly; he had drawn two people having sex but they didn't have their faces clearly defined, just to let the audience's imagination - in this case Grimmjow's - run wild. To let the man think of the possibilities...

Letting that breath go with a shaky sigh, Ichigo raised his hand and knocked twice on his therapist's door.

**XXXX**

_He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe what his eyes were watching._

_He was everywhere! In every single page of Ichigo's drawing notebook, Grimmjow was everywhere!_

The orange haired man had done an incredible work, however it was entirely too cute and flattering to see his patient growing so fond of him. On a sexual level too.

_Look at this sexy, naked version of himself in the shower, for example. Ichigo made him appear more attractive than he really was. _

Grimmjow stared at all the pictures for a long time, the sensation of Ichigo drilling holes into his skull never ending. The orange haired man was obviously nervous because he was exposing so many things via those pictures, as if he was practically confessing his liking for the blunet. Grimmjow on the other hand willed himself not to grin like the cat that got the milk.

_Ichigo was making his move. Good boy._

Turning the page over, Grimmjow's eyebrows flew to his hairline once again. _Well, look at that._ There were two men on a bed in that picture, both of them seemed to have incredible sex, yet their faces were still roughly drawn.

_A sneaky but smart man, Ichigo was._

Grimmjow looked up from his patient's work and frowned at the man. "You are frustrated."

The oranget shrugged indifferently and glanced at his entwined hands on his lap. Grimmjow looked at the picture again; there was so much passion in it. The taut, attractive bodies coming together sweaty and flushed, the smaller male scratching his partner's back sensually as larger male thrusted - for what it seemed like - hard inside him... It was full of lust and desire.

"Sexually, if I may add," Grimmjow muttered, his eyes not leaving the infectious picture. Something was stirring in his chest, like he was experiencing the intercourse of those men live. _Wow, Ichigo's drawings were indeed very vivid_.

At that, the orange haired patient chuckled. "Wow," he said sarcastically, "You're like a psychologist or something."

Grimmjow frowned, not really entertained by the other man's tone. "Why are you still so frustrated Ichigo?"

"I told you; because I haven't have sex in a long while," the oranget said, slouching lower on his seat nonchalantly.

"So why don't you head out and get some, to put it simply?", Grimmjow asked in confusion. _If he was so freaking sexually frustrated why didn't he do something about it?_

Ichigo stared at him for a while before sighing and scratching the back of his head. "I'm too lazy," he muttered, "Not to mention picky. It'll take a while for me to find someone I actually like and get on with it."

_Picky? Not surprising_. _Ichigo looked like the kind of person who seeked something very specific and consequently hard to find. _However, Grimmjow desperately wanted to know what that "something" was.

"How picky?"

Ichigo bit his lower lip in consideration and shook his head. "He has to be tall, broad, swimmer-like build, sexy and playful, hot in bed and handsome, with a deep, gruff voice, large hands... Blue eyes too. Yeah, I love blue eyes..." He trailed off in thought before continuing, "Also, I'd love it if he was smart, you know, for the sake of exchanging a few words other than moans and groans and dirty talk. I'm not as superficial as I seem to be, or as I let other people believe," Ichigo explained, looking a little worried, "I mean, I appreciate external beauty but I'm also captivated by internal beauty, if not more by the latter. So, if, with that dream guy, we ever got into a relationship, he would have to be patient too, in order to put up with me since I'm a very, very strange person..."

Grimmjow couldn't suppress the smirk that took over his face at the end of Ichigo's speech. _So I am Ichigo's dream guy, huh? In some extend at least, _he thought cockily.

To be totally honest, when the orange haired man had started listing all those traits he looked for in a partner, Grimmjow had been wary and disappointed. The words that left Ichigo's mouth at that time didn't fit the selfless, caring individual he had seen a few sessions ago.

One thing Grimmjow vehemently hated in people was their superficiality, especially if that involved the outer appearance. For the blunet, external beauty was a curse. He'd been through a lot of bullshit when he was a teen because of his exotic looks.

However, thank God, Ichigo changed his selfish ranting in the end and added that he also appreciated internal beauty as much as one's looks, because it would have broken Grimmjow's heart in pieces if his brand new fancy was a frivolous idiot.

"And it is impossible to lower your standards, huh?", Grimmjow asked rhetorically, not knowing what else to say, but Ichigo smirked too.

"It's not too much, really; I want a pretty man to make my eyes pop out of my head," he said, leaning back on his seat with a dreamy look on his face, "Someone who will alter my mind and dry me out - in bed of course - maybe even... Like, fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk for a couple of days. Excuse the expression, doc."

Grimmjow inwardly groaned and rubbed his hands. So Ichigo's craving-for-some-heavy-touching body was, for now, dominating the emotional aspect of his personality. That was fine.

_He__ felt so fucking tempted to do just that; to bend the orange haired man over his desk and fuck the living shit out of him, much like Ichigo wanted. _However, that was strictly against the rules between doctor and patient so he had to keep his dick in his pants for the moment.

"I'll keep an eye for a person like this," Grimmjow joked instead and looked down at the picture, missing the heated look that Ichigo sent his way.

"Actually, he is sitting just across from me."

Grimmjow's head snapped up at Ichigo's words, shocked at the sudden words and he promptly melted at the sight of those brown eyes glimmering and shimmering with overwhelming want. _Holy shit. Ichigo was using the direct approach._

_Neat. No one had ever approached Grimmjow so directly. _

"I am sorry but it goes against the protocol between patient and therapist to associate sexually with a you," Grimmjow sighed, testing the other man's patience.

Ichigo was smirking smugly at him now. "You're not saying no, though."

_Busted_.

Grimmjow set down the drawing and placed his chin on his interlaced fingers. He gave Ichigo a long, scanning look, trying to read the man's emotions but all he could read was pure, blazing desire. _Damn_.

"I am not quite sure what you mean, Ichigo," he lied. _Of course he knew what the oranget meant, he wasn't stupid. He just wanted to hear the man saying it. _

_No matter what, everybody liked having their ego caressed by nice words. And the best part of it was that Ichigo wasn't just kissing his ass; he was honest. _

"Grimmjow, I never took you for a slow person..." Ichigo leaned forwards, his face closer to Grimmjow's, those blazing brown eyes setting fire all over the place. "I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Pretend I'm stupid," Grimmjow drawled, unconsciously inching closer.

_Heh, they were walking very close to the lines of professionali-_

_Fuck it._

Ichigo bit his lower lip sexily and his eyes glanced for a mere second down to Grimmjow's lips then back up into his eyes. "Where's the fun if I tell you so easily?"

_Aw shit_. Ichigo was playing with him and he was doing a great job so far, but Grimmjow wasn't satisfied just yet. _Two can play this game, young man_. He wanted to hear the exact words coming out from Ichigo's pink lips and he wouldn't be happy until they reached his ears.

"Ichigo," he husked and mentally groaned once those pretty brown eyes dilated even further, "I am your therapist. You know you can tell me anything, yes? Either with the easy way... or the hard way."

Ichigo gnawed on his lower lip once again, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's lips as the blue haired man spoke._ It was fascinating to watch, for real_. The initial humor and the playfulness had drained from the oranget's face too. Grimmjow was almost squirming on his seat under the intense spell of Ichigo's eyes, the anticipation was insufferable, yet on the outside, he found himself staying extremely cool and collected. He wanted to know what Ichigo had to say, he wanted to hear Ichigo say that-

"I want you, Grimmjow," rumbled the oranget, "Like crazy. And it's getting really bad." Grimmjow felt warmth on top of his hand, a tickling sensation and glanced down to see the tips of Ichigo's delicate fingers caressing the skin, pressing on the protruding blue veins gently. It felt so good; Ichigo's hands were so soft.

"I really hope you don't mind me being creepy and shit. Drawing, writing; It's the only way I can express myself," added the man on Grimmjow's silence.

Grimmjow stared down at their hands, swallowed and took a deep breath before he spoke again. He was so flustered, so turned on all he wanted was to close those few inches between their lips and give both of them what they wanted.

_No, it was too early. He had to torture Ichigo first._

"Look, Ichigo-"

"Please," Ichigo intervened after rolling his eyes, "Don't tell me about professionalism, I don't care that you are my therapist and I don't like you because you've helped me or anything."

"You didn't let me finish, did you?", Grimmjow noted, a little bit irritated. He didn't like being interrupted, however he couldn't stay mad at the orange haired man. Especially not when said man was staring at him with doe eyes, round and gleaming with admiration.

"Sorry," muttered the other, an adorable blush adorning his face. Grimmjow smiled reassuringly at him.

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to say thank you for being honest with me and that I am, uh, rather flattered that you feel this way for me."

"Can I kiss you then?", blurted the oranget full of heat, before his eyes widened in realization and averted his gaze, chuckling nervously, "U-Uh, I-I mean-"

Grimmjow groaned out loud but he masked it with a chuckle the last moment. Ichigo gave him a strange look, something between a glare and an apology.

"It's okay," he repeated, cutting Ichigo before the man spoke again, "I understand and don't find you creepy or anything. Let's get back on our session though." Hating himself for doing that, Grimmjow forced his professional smile on and leaned back on his chair, his stomach clenching at the utter disappointment and defeat that momentarily filled Ichigo's brown eyes. But then, the oranget went and surprised him again.

_He scowled angrily and huffed._

"What the hell did I do wrong?", he muttered, mostly to himself, "Did I stutter too much or blushed a lot?"

"Ichigo," Grimmjow said sternly and those brown eyes snapped at him once again, "You did nothing wrong." He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "The thing is that I prioritize your emotional well being to your... Confession," he added seriously, "Besides, we still have a lot of work to do together and I wouldn't want to jeopardize it."

"Yeah but my emotional well being is directly associated with what yer sayin' to me right now," Ichigo added with a baffled frown.

_True._

"Listen Ichigo-"

"Just tell me one thing," the orange haired man interrupted once again, his face suddenly serious, the confused frown turning into an agitated scowl, "Do I stand a chance or not?"

Grimmjow stared at the expectant eyes which were practically begging him for an answer and after a while of contradicting thoughts, he nodded with a sigh. _What else should he say? Should he lie? Nope_, Grimmjow was a man that thought of honesty as the most desirable trait in an individual.

_The wide grin that split Ichigo's face into two was a reward too._

"That's all I needed," sighed the man, obviously relieved by Grimmjow's answer and added with a devious smirk, "Let's proceed with the session, doctor Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow blinked at the sudden change of behavior however he soon found himself smirking back.

"Well then," he began, "Tell me now, why do you have so many pictures of..." _Should he say "me"? Wouldn't that be a bit strange?_ "... This person? What you've done with him is pretty remarkable, if I may add." He pointed at his suited up self on Ichigo's drawing, his eyebrow raised in question. Ichigo grinned.

"Well, this person inspires me a lot, obviously," the oranget said casually, shifting on his seat in order to get more comfortable, "Not only he is handsome, he fascinates me too."

_Well, that was a new one_. "In what way?", Grimmjow pressed, intrigued for more.

Ichigo's face immediately softened and he averted his gaze. "He... He's a very nice person. Although he looks like, you know, a bad boy and shit, he's actually pretty gentleman-like. He's also really smart and mysterious. I can never tell what he's thinking."

"Really now?", Grimmjow asked, genuinely surprised. He always thought of himself as straightforward and easy to read. He had nothing to hide, after all.

Ichigo nodded with a soft smile, covering his face with both his hands. "He also makes me feel all tingly and mushy," he muttered, the sound muffled and quiet, "I sometimes feel so stupid, like a fuckin' girl or somethin''."

"I couldn't have guessed... That you like me- I mean _him_ so much," Grimmjow muttered with a frown and he looked away from his patient. _This was getting really uncomfortable_. He had to admit that it made his chest swell in male pride to hear Ichigo say all these nice things about him, however the whole situation was a brand new experience for him. Yes, people had confessed to him before, yet it never made him feel so strange.

_He had said the before, hadn't he? Ichigo Kurosaki was a marvelous creature._

Suddenly, the man's delicious baritone snapped Grimmjow out of his musings. "Please, don't look so troubled, I didn't mean to... to...", the orange haired man stuttered, looking all flustered and mortified, yet he didn't stop, he didn't look away like before.

_He was so cute. Brave too._

The blunet grinned. "Like I said, don't worry so much. It's only natural; how would you have reacted if I suddenly came out and told you that I liked you?"

To Grimmjow's utter surprise, the pair of brown eyes drilling holes into him dilated further and fell to half mast. _Holy shit_. Ichigo could positively make the whole male and female population combust spontaneously with that look.

"I'd chain you on my bed and fuck you stupid," Ichigo husked lowly, carnally and Grimmjow started cursing his big fat mouth.

"But," Ichigo then added with a wide grin, turning back into his normal, laid back self, "Until you say it, I will keep my dick in my pants and be a good boy."

_Insert sigh of relief. _

"If that's the case," Grimmjow began again, trying to force himself to be serious and not grin like a maniac, "Tell me more about the picture that stands out more in the grid you've painted for me this time." He turned the pages and settled on the picture of four people, three of whom he knew as Shuuhei, Renji and Rukia, though he didn't know the fourth one.

Ichigo sighed and scooted closer. "Well, I assume you know Renji and Shuuhei as well as Rukia, but you don't know Kaien." The oranget pointed at the tall brunet in the center who looked almost identical to Ichigo. "This is my cousin, Kaien," said the man with a smile, "He is Rukia's boyfriend too. A cool guy, laid back but passionate, especially when it comes to Rukia and he is also very good at what he's doing."

"And that is?", Grimmjow asked.

"Uh, he's a lawyer."

"I see," the blunet agreed with a nod before asking the next question. "So it is safe to assume that these are your best friends, right?"

"Yup," Ichigo nodded enthusiastically, "They are the ones who urged me to do what I did today."

_I guess I have to send some flowers to these people_, Grimmjow thought to himself with a smirk. He then looked up to the brown eyes. "It's nice to have such supporting friends, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed, "And I wouldn't have realized it if it wasn't for you." The next smile Ichigo gave him nearly blew his mind away, nearly made him forget his name.

"Thank you, Grimmjow."

_And this was one of the reasons he became a psychologist, ladies and gentlemen._

"Don't mention it."

The oranget shook his head negatively. "No, I should mention it. Because if it wasn't for you, I'd still be lost in my artist's block. You've somehow... unlocked me."

"I appreciate your words," Grimmjow said with a smile, not knowing what else to say. Seriously, Ichigo had to stop with this crap because his patience wouldn't last forever like this. Grimmjow liked when Ichigo played, when the man was assertive and cocky but he secretly loved that sweet side of his. Ichigo was a really sweet man, craving for some affection and-

_Aaaw, stop doing this to yourself, Jaegerjaques!,_ he mentally chided, _Be patient!_

Glancing momentarily at the clock, Grimmjow was devastated to see that their time was over. He wanted to spend some more time with the orange haired man however he had an appointment right after theirs, with some crazy ass bitch called Luppi. The man - and yes, he was a man. Grimmjow had initially thought he was a woman - was bipolar, moody, bitchy, whiny and manio-depressive, the worst combination of all. He just had to endure an hour more before he was free for the day.

"Ichigo, I'm really sorry but our time has ended," Grimmjow said. _Arg, there was it again; that disappointment clearly depicted into those brown eyes. As if their parting was the end of the world for Ichigo._

"Time flies so fast when I'm with you," Ichigo mumbled, making Grimmjow's stomach flutter dangerously. He then stood up, collecting his belongings on the way. Grimmjow stood up as well and walked with the man to the door but before he opened it to leave, Ichigo turned around to look at the therapist once again. They were so close Grimmjow could see the brown freckles littering the oranget's cheeks, the brown eyes swirling with longing... He could even smell the man too; he had a sweet scent, like some kind of apple pie but with a darker, muskier undertone.

_It was enough to drug him._

"Hey, Grimmjow," Ichigo began, almost timidly, "How many more sessions do we have until we're finished?"

Grimmjow frowned, the question catching him off guard. "I think..." He pressed his lips together, "Once you've gotten the gears rolling once again, that'd be a good time to stop the sessions. But I don't know how soon that time will come. It's totally up to you."

Ichigo nodded in understanding and sighed. Then he did something Grimmjow had never expected; the orange haired man stood to his toes and went straight for Grimmjow's lips, yet the last moment, he changed his course and those full lips landed on the blunet's cheek, planting a chaste kiss there.

_Such a tease._

The oranget pulled back with a sheepish grin and a glowing blush and Grimmjow could do nothing more but stare quizzically at him.

_What? What? Whaaaat?_

_What the hell had just happened?!_

"I'll see you on Wednesday," Ichigo said, his voice hoarse and quiet.

"U-Uh," Grimmjow stuttered, heat gathering on his face as well, "Yeah."

With a final smile, Ichigo stepped away and reached for the door, exiting the doctor's office, leaving the said doctor staring dumbfounded at the wooden door, until he finally let out the breath he had been holding. Grimmjow touched both his cheeks only to find them flaming hot.

"I'm a grown man, for fuck's sake," he murmured to no one in particular. Never, _ever_ before in his life he had blushed so much and from such an innocent action.

_It was a mere kiss Grimmjow_, he scolded on his way back to his desk, _On the cheek so to say. Quit bein' a girl._

With a defeated sigh, Grimmjow rubbed his tired eyes, letting his weight drop on his comfy arm chair. The whole situation was so new to him, his reactions entirely too foreign. He was genuinely upset about it, since he was a mega control-freak yet again... It intrigued him.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, you glorious creature... What exactly are you trying to do to me?_

**XXXX **

**Ichigo you fuckin' weirdo xD This one came out different than I had originally planned but, eh, it's fine. My muse is shutting down on me lately and I don't know why... :( GRIMMJOW COME HERE TO CURE MEH.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter just... Happened. I'd been worried about my muse losing her interest, yet she ****came right back to me screaming and babbling the stuff you're gonna read up next. I sat down and began writing and next thing I know, the chapter was done and it was four in the morning...**

**I should warn you that there may be some sort of kinky play in this chapter, so... Yeah. I've said that my muse is moody and cranky, haven't I?**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**XXXX**

_Ah, he was warm. He was so warm_. Everything was dark like the moonless night, a gentle breeze caressing his naked skin but it wasn't cold at all. There was also something touching his face every once in a while, yet he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Something soft and feathery, slightly moist and _oh... Lips. That's what it was. A pair of lips._

Ichigo sighed in bliss as those smooth, full lips worked their magic on his neck... Then his chest, driving lower and lower, maneuvering around the indentations of his abdomen before going even lower until they reached his pelvis. Then suddenly, there was something else; something warmer and wetter laving at his hip bone, so Ichigo figured it was a tongue. His hips writhed slightly, indicating his need for more. The only response he received was a gruff chuckle that tickled every single sensitive nerve ending on his body and made him shudder, however his mysterious partner didn't make his wish come true.

_Che. What a tease._

Those torturous lips moved even lower, purposely skipping the place Ichigo wanted them the most and along with that sinful tongue, they made the oranget shift and squirm on the soft mattress he laid on, by suckling and tasting his inner thighs. Sooner or later, sharp teeth joined in too, gently nipping the tender flesh.

_So good._

It was all too much for Ichigo to bear. His dick was hard and screaming for some attention, he couldn't breath right and fuck, he couldn't see. _Why the fuck couldn't he see?_

He tried to move his hands to his eyes and figure out what was wrong there, but to his utter shock, he realized that he couldn't move his hands either. He frowned. _What the hell was happening?_

"You seem confused," a deep, sensual voice echoed around the walls of the room, forcing him to suck a deep breath in realization.

_Grimmjow._

_This was a dream again, wasn't it?_

Ichigo felt himself smile broadly. _Then he would enjoy it to the fulllest, if that was how it was._

"I can't move my hands," Ichigo said to the blue haired man, "And I can't see. Care to explain why?"

Grimmjow laughed throatily and Ichigo moaned when a hand sneakily fondled and gropped his crotch. "That's because I've chained and blindfolded you," the blue haired man husked in the oranget's ear.

Ichigo's dick hardened even more once those words sunk into his brain. _What?_ "What?", he gasped, pulling on his confines, hearing the scary but arousing rattling of the metal chain.

_Holy mackerel, he was indeed bounded on the bed!_

Wet heat suddenly surrounded his nipple and Ichigo's back arched like a bow. _Aw shit man. His nipples were very sensitive. But then again, wherever Grimmjow touched him, he became sensitive out of the blue_.

_Heh, look at the irony. Blue like Grimmjow. _

Maybe because he had lost one of his senses, all of the others were highlighted. _Never-fucking-mind that_; Grimmjow was sucking his nipple, while playing and teasing the other with his fingers. And it felt so good.

"G-Grimmjow?", he managed to gasped between harsh breaths.

"Hm?", hummed the other, not caring to stop what he had been doing.

"More."

The blue haired devil snickered evilly, his lips traced a hot path from Ichigo's neck up to his chin. "I don't think yer in any position to _demand_, Ichigo," whispered Grimmjow over the orange haired man's lips, his warm breath brushing over them and made Ichigo inch closer unconsciously. Grimmjow chuckled again and planted a chaste kiss on Ichigo's waiting lips.

"Greedy lil' bastard, aren't 'cha?"

Ichigo's breath hitched once Grimmjow's hips thrusted against his, the hot, hard and very much naked erection digging into his pelvis impatiently and all Ichigo wished for was to reach down and stroke that needy member, to suck it dry and then feel it inside of him.

"More, Grimmjow," he breathed, tilting his hips along with the blunet's rhythm, "More."

"More, huh?", rumbled the other, his large hands fisting a handful of orange tresses and gingerly tugging, "How much more do you want, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tried to swallow, his throat dry as a desert from too much breathing but he couldn't find his voice either way. Instead, he tried to get his point across by using his body; he rubbed his chest and his crotch against the hard body on top of him, almost desperately, needing, urging, craving for more.

"That much, huh?", Grimmjow said, the amusement more than just evident in his voice. Normally, Ichigo would have been pissed by that cocky tone because he didn't appreciate snarky comments however, his mind couldn't catch up so easily with his body. He didn't have to voice his thoughts because Grimmjow was able to read his mind somehow. The man quickly got rid of Ichigo's boxers and sucked the man off until he came and then he coaxed and caressed him until the orange haired man was hard again. Then he went one step further. Ichigo could recognize by now the wonderful sound the lube's lid did once it was forced open and almost instictively, the muscles in his ass and pelvis tightened, his breath catching in his throat.

"Spread yer legs more," came a quiet, yet dominating command. As if his body had a mind of his own, Ichigo spread his legs and Grimmjow soon settled between them, the mattress under Ichigo's ass shifting slightly. All of a sudden, there was a rustling sound and soon Ichigo found his hips in the air momentarily before they landed on something soft and bouncy. _A pillow?_

"For greater access," the blue haired man answered his question, without Ichigo asking it. "Now spread more, baby. Open up to me."

_B-Baby?!_

_Argh fuuuuuuuuuuck!_

Grimmjow really had to stop talking to him like this because Ichigo was about to shoot himself and come untouched. He jumped in surprise too when a blunt finger pressed against his entrance, so tense he was. However, when a rough, warm hand grasped his erection and stroke, forcing his breath out of his lungs, he managed to relax a little. His head was fuzzy and cloudy, all sensation. No thinking, no talking, just feeling.

As soon as Grimmjow deemed him ready and relaxed enough, one of his fingers slid deep inside of Ichigo and then slowly out, before sliding in again and repeating the action mutliple times. Ichigo choked on his saliva and his gasps, the sensation uncomfortable yet sexy as hell. It'd been such a while after all.

Soon enough, a second digit joined the first one, followed straight by the third one. By that time, Ichigo was a writhing mass of moaning mess; he wanted Grimmjow to fill him so bad it had started to hurt yet again, he enjoyed that little torture of denied pleasure. It heightened the anticipation. Something was suddenly nudged inside of him and had him yanking his chains, struggling to free himself in order to get the show on the road. Grimmjow, the sadistic bastard, snickered smugly, pressing on Ichigo's prostate mercilessly, stimulating the shit out of it.

"Agh-ah! G-Grimm-jow," he managed to gasp in his frenzy, "G-Gi- ah!"

"What is it, Ichigo?", the blue haired man asked casually, his voice calm and erotic as always, as if he wasn't heartlessly teasing the oranget to oblivion, "What do you need?"

Ichigo swallowed a lot of times before he was able to speak again. "I-I need-", he stuttered and took a deep, shaky breath, "Y-You."

"Me?", Grimmjow asked, sounding confused but the oranget knew he was faking it, "How could I possibly be of any use to you... _Ichigo_?"

_Ah shit_. _Grimmjow calling his name like that didn't help the situation at all_. His heart was literally jumping out of his chest with each heart beat, his blood was roaring in his ears, he couldn't see, couldn't move-

"I-Inside me," Ichigo gasped breathlessly and licked his dry lips, "I-I need you... In-inside o-of me..."

"Hooh?", the blunet questioned in amusement, his fingers slowly but progressively sliding out of Ichigo's body, "So this is not enough for you?"

Ichigo found the energy to smirk and chuckle sarcastically. "No. Not even remotely close to "enough"," he said clearer than before. He heard a small sigh and those delicious fingers finally exited his body, leaving him alone and empty. He would have opened his mouth to speak, to demand for those fingers to return - it was _his_ dream after all - had not a hard, blunt and big object prodded at his entrance.

"Now, is this what you want, Ichigo?", rumbled the bigger man, his voice deep and heavy with lust.

"God, yes!"

_There it was. There it fucking was! Oh God, what to do, what to do? Grimmjow was going to fuck him stupid and he'd be damned if he wouldn't enjoy it to its fullest._

The head of the other man's erection pressed harder and Ichigo slightly moved to embrace and welcome it-

_But he fell off the bed._

Brown eyes blinked rapidly, taking in the glowing surroundings. _Fuck, he'd forgotten to close the curtains last night_. Sweat was dripping down his face, sliding down his neck and back, his chest was heaving, his whole body was on flames and of course, Ichigo Jr. was saluting him like a first week rookie in the Navy.

_Holy shit. What the fuck was that?_

_And why the fuck had it ended so soon?! Damn!_

Ichigo had to stay in his position for quite a while before he realized what was happening to him. He glanced to the side to see that he'd indeed fallen off the bed, taking the comforter along with him but before he registered anything else or mentally whined about the sunfully erotic and oh so visciously-taken-away dream he had just had, Ichigo was on his feet, stumbling to his desk and searching desperately for his sketchbook. Once he found that nasty piece of shit - it always hid away from him when he had an inspi-gasm - he grabbed a pencil and began to draw, without realizing it, what he had just dreamt about.

He was still heaving and aroused beyond belief while he made the new painting, his hands trembling on the paper and all, but who gave a shit? He'd been used to having those teaser dreams so he had stopped feeling disappointment and sadness whenever they proved to be only musterings of his overzealous imagination.

Ichigo didn't screw up the drawing in his haste either. On the contrary actually; the shaking lines showed it better, more realistic. Everything was there; the chains, the blindfold, him laying on his back with his mouth hanging open and of course Grimmjow in all his naked glory, between his legs, a feral grin on his face and the sexy tattoo extra visible and enhanced. To say the truth, Ichigo had spent more time and care on Grimmjow's backside, rather than the rest of the picture.

He stopped working to admire his creation, a self-satisfactory smirk found its way on his lips. All of a sudden, he remembered that he had a remarkable boner waiting out there for him, however, he wasn't done yet. There were some lyrics that instaneously popped in his mind to accompany the X-rated picture.

_S is for the simple need, _

_E is for the ecstasy_

_X is just to mark the spot,_

_'Cause that's the one you really want!  
_

_Yes, sex is always the answer, _

_It's never a question,_

_'Cause the answer is yes, oh the answer's yes._

_Not just a suggestion,_

_If you ask the question,_

_Then it's always yes._

_YES!_

_It was fantastic. A masterpiece. The sex in all its glory._

_He couldn't wait to show Grimmjow what he had created. There were two sessions remaining after all._

It was true; sessions five, six, seven and eight were finally out of the way and all Ichigo had to do now was claim the man. Therapy had been going great, if not awesome since Ichigo had incredible amounts of inspiration and he created huge numbers of pictures before each session, so many that he had to buy another sketchbook to fit in the rest. Damn, he could even open an art gallery if he wanted but he'd only let other people see Grimmjow naked over his dead body.

Speaking of the man, Grimmjow also seemed to be very pleased about Ichigo's improvement; he was smiling a lot more and some times, even though it was subtle and unnoticeable, he flirted with Ichigo.

It was almost impossible for Ichigo to keep his hands to himself any longer. He was suprised he had managed to avoid the blood bath and keep his dick in his pants for so long in the first place. It hadn't be easy, that was for sure. Grimmjow was so tempting, appealing like a giant piece of fucking candy for a fat kid. _No offense to fat kids, whatsoever, but that was the truth._

_Then were the dreams..._ Those dreams that screamed FRUSTRATION. Hell, they had been getting worse and worse every single day, however, Ichigo had never dreamt about the blue haired man actually fucking him. He'd always wake up at that point. _Fucking tease._

_ Eh, it didn't matter; once he'd get his paws on Grimmjow, they'd get to the good part too, for real this time._

_Aw, that brought back memories_. Ichigo recalled with the dumbest smile on his face the day the man told him that he stood a chance. He had been so incredibly happy that day, so happy that he had invited his friends over and they drank like there wasn't tomorrow. He still couldn't remember shit about what had happened that night and he still wondered where his favorite, red stripped undewear with the winking baby panda on the left butt cheek had gone.

_What? He loved that underwear!_

_Renji had probably stole it while Ichigo was out of it. The damn redhead fancied those boxer briefs enough to steal them. Che, what a faggot._

Anyway, things were finally looking up for him; his much hated book was selling like crazy - of course it did - and the oranget already had plenty of ideas for new stories however he hadn't told anyone yet, save from Grimmjow. The blue haired therapist had been genuinely happy when Ichigo had announced the great news, he even hugged Ichigo at the end of their session.

Yeah, Ichigo was really faint after that. He was smiling like an idiot at everyone too. Grimmjow's scent still lingered on those clothes he wore that day and Ichigo hadn't washed them yet. He didn't think he'd ever wash those clothes again.

_Uh. Yeah. Maybe one day he would._

Ichigo stood up from his desk and went straight to the bathroom for a much needed cold shower, to force his erection to subside slightly. Then he lazily ate his cereal before he hit it off for the gym for the necessary, everyday workout. _Yeah, he had been working out like crazy the past three weeks and it was paying off_. All the muscles on his body were extra defined, not bulky and disgusting but certainly attractive. He caught many eyes straying on his figure, more than once while was on the move, more than few people had asked for his number, the candidates including both male and women however Ichigo had politely declined with the exuse of "Almost Taken". _Everybody had stared at him as if he had sprouted a head or two so to say._

_It didn't matter. His attention belonged to Grimmjow and no one else._

Later that day he was having another session with the man. The nineth session. Ichigo smirked at his reflexion on his car's mirror.

_He would be a little more... assertive and demanding this time. Not so docile like he normally was._

_Let the game begin._

**XXXX**

_This was ridiculous._

_Bondage._

_Bondage? Seriously?_

"You have very... strange dreams," Grimmjow muttered, glancing at the oranget with the conrer of his eye. Ichigo grinned sheepishly at him but seemed unfazed otherwise. The man had changed a lot after he had made his confession. Like a fucking three hundred and sixty degrees turn to cocky and cool. That pretty mouth of his didn't filter anything anymore.

_And Grimmjow meant any-fucking-thing._

"Is sex always in your mind?", he sighed in defeat. _What was the point of asking? He knew the answer already. _

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head. "It's just that you bring it back to my mind all the time."

_Damn that mouth._

"Well, excuse me," the blunet scoffed and closed the sketchbook. He gave Ichigo his full attention, trying to hide that the picture of them having passionate sex had affected him in an inappropriate way, especially the idea of Ichigo chained and blinfolded on a bed... _Shit._

"So," Grimmjow said, "You're feeling good lately, aren't you?"

Ichigo smiled at him. "Is it so obvious?"

"Well yeah," the blunet agreed, shifting a little on his seat to get more comfortable. "And I'm glad to see you so happy."

A blush creeped up the orange haired man's cheeks and he looked away. _Aww, that was the only little thing hadn't changed so far_. Ichigo had grown very confident and cocky, yet whenever Grimmjow would say nice words to him, he'd always blush and avert his gaze like a teenager.

_It did strange, nasty things to Grimmjow's raging libido_.

"T-Thanks, I guess," stuttered the other.

"One session left," Grimmjow reminded, loving the way Ichigo's initially shy eyes started to gleam impatiently, "And then you're free to go."

"Will I be free to ask you out?", the oranget suddenly asked, well hidden uncertainty present in his tone. Grimmjow stared at the molten brown eyes filled with anticipation and hope, willing himself not to just grab the orange haired patient and bend him over his desk.

"You're very forward, Ichigo."

Ichigo kept staring at him, without blinking at the slightest. "Yes I know. I'm also very blunt and cynic. People say that it is annoyin' but I think it's cool," he ranted, "I also like cotton candy and by the way, your eyes are burning something inside my brain right now, I don't even know what I'm saying."

Grimmjow lowered his head between his shoulders and chuckled in amusement. _This was so fun; wathcing Ichigo act like some sort of a fangirl around him, stuttering, losing his words, yet he kept cool and cheeky when the urge hit him, it was very entertaining. Flattering too._

_It drove Grimmjow crazy._

"Alright," the therapist concluded after he had sobered up from his laughter and dirty thoughts, "If there is nothing else to discuss, I wish not to spend any more of your time."

Ichigo frowned, clearly unpleasantly surprised. "So, yer kickin' me out?"

"No," Grimmjow explained, trying not to smile like the Grinch while he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk, "I'm just giving you the opportunity to leave... If you want."

Ichigo stood up as well and walked up to him, close enough for that delicious scent of his to fill Grimmjow's nostrils to the brim. His head began feeling fuzzy and he wanted to roll his eyes closed, however he kept a straight face while Ichigo drilled lust holes into his face.

"Gimme a kiss," the oranget demanded after a while of silence, surprizing the shit out of Grimmjow. The blunet shook his head.

"The sessions are not over yet, Ichigo."

The orange haired man's face fell but a few seconds later, it was up again, brown eyes gleaming devilishly and full, pink lips pulled in a Cheshire cat grin.

_Oh-ho shit, it was coming._

"What if we made it part of the treatment?"

Blue eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

Ichigo licked his lips and inched closer, his fingers reaching out to play with Grimmjow's navy tie. "You know... Positive reinforcement... For my improving."

The blunet sighed once he understood what Ichigo meant. _Lord, did that man _ever_ give up? _"Ichigo-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence though because the orange haired man cut him off once again, the shit-eating grin still in place. "Or punishment, if you want... I like punishment too," he added.

Grimmjow sighed and facepalmed, shaking his head in disbelief. _Do you see where his problem was? It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Ichigo, or touch Ichigo or fuck Ichigo, it was just his pride as a psychologist and his stubbornly sadistic side that got in his way._

_No damnit. He would stick to his guns._

"Fuck, you don't realize what you're doing to me, do you," he growled in the end.

"I do realize," Ichigo assured him and stepped even closer, his lean body fitting with Grimmjow's to perfection. "It's the same thing you're doing to me too." His mouth was close to the blunet's ear, the hot breath scorching and tickling the sensitive skin.

"I wanna fuck you Grimmjow," whispered the oranget, "If you want, you can fuck me too. _All_ you want and how ever you want."

Grimmjow's hands were itching to clutch around Ichigo's narrow waist and pull him closer, hell, he even felt his dick hardening at those words that were just uttered. "Ichigo, stop. Leave. The session is over," he grunted instead, not daring to look at the other in the eye.

There was a soft moan coming from Ichigo's throat. The smaller man buried his face in Grimmjow's neck and rubbed his face on the blunet's shirt collar. "Maaah, you're so cold," he murmured, sucking a deep breath and letting it out with a long, satisfied sigh, "It hurts me but I like it."

Grimmjow's body was literally trembling. He was suppressing oh so many emotions at the same time, his mind working at high speeds, higher than normal. _What the hell was Ichigo doing? How could such an introverted and shy human being, suddenly turn so fucking expressive and assertive_? There were two probabilities; either Ichigo had multiple personality disorder or he had just gone under a huge metamorphosis.

_Or maybe he just was a one-of-a kind personality. A fascinating and attractive personality. But no, Grimmjow never said that._

"You've got issues," he gritted out, biting the inside of his cheek too in order to keep some sort of control over his body.

"I know," Ichigo chuckled in his neck, "It's your job to solve them." Then slowly, the oranget pulled away and stared up at him, brown eyes glowing with want and plea.

"Now gimme a kiss," Ichigo quietly requested again.

Grimmjow gave a long suffering sigh. There was no point in denying this anymore, the oranget wouldn't budge... _Oh who was he kidding, he wanted to kiss that pretty mouth as much as he wanted to breath the air._

"Alright," he finally said with a nod, watching Ichigo's whole face lighten up, "Just one kiss."

"Just one," Ichigo assured him with a sneaky smile that said other things.

Grimmjow swallowed and reached out with his hand to cup the oranget's head while slowly scooting closer with his face. Ichigo's breath was short and fast as it fanned on Grimmjow's lips, his long, slim fingers clasping the material of the blunet's white shirt.

Fire erupted in Grimmjow's body once their lips melded together. _Holy shit_. Ichigo let out a small sigh of satisfaction and pressed his lips harder on Grimmjow's, pulling the blunet closer by his shirt. Grimmjow fitted closer, his brain not functioning well enough to control his actions asides his moving lips and hands cupping Ichigo's face, the thumbs massaging the soft cheeks.

_Wow, Ichigo's complexion was so clean, so smooth. Did he exfoliate?_

Sooner than he could ever wish for, that one kiss had to end and Grimmjow started to pull away. He didn't go that far though because Ichigo rose on his toes and kissed the therapist again.

"Don't," he muttered sullenly above Grimmjow's lips.

Grimmjow's mind was fuzzy, his body tingly. Instead of stopping where he had initially set the boundaries at, he nodded dumbly and leaned in for another kiss. His hands slid into Ichigo's silky orange hair, angling the man's head to the side for better access. He also idly played with the spiky strands at the back of Ichigo's neck, enjoying the soft, purring sound the other made. He didn't even realize that he had pried Ichigo's mouth open and deepened the kiss until the orange haired man moaned loudly and held him tighter, while a very aggressive tongue found its way into Grimmjow's mouth.

_Wow, wow, wow, hang on a sec._

"H-Hold on," Grimmjow husked, trying to pull away once again but the oranget had the grip of a fucking vice.

"No, no, no," the other protested, trying to return to their previous activity but Grimmjow didn't let him by continuing to move away. Ichigo scowled angrily at him, his lower lip sticking out into an adorable, but none less manly pout. Grimmjow chuckled at his expression.

"That was more than one kiss," he scolded with no heat, fixing the buttons of his shirt. _What the fuck? Ichigo had actually tried to undress him? When did that happen?_

"So what? Sue me," said the oranget petulantly, his cheeks flaming red, his brown eyes molten fire. Pure, fierce desire was painted into those expressive eyes. Grimmjow's patience was so, so close into snapping into two but like he said before, he wouldn't give in yet. Besides, something that he craved for, he always wanted to cherish it before he devoured it.

"I won't sue you," he said with a snort, "But you have to leave now. I'm already late for my next appointment."

Ichigo growled and grumbled, picking up his car keys and his sketchbook, his orange eyebrows pulled together in a fearsome scowl. Grimmjow wanted to laugh but he could definitely understand how Ichigo felt at the moment.

_He felt the same way too. However, he was able to mask it. Don't ask him why; years and years of practice._

Ichigo made his way to the door before abruptly halting in his tracks. He turned to Grimmjow and the blunet was expecting a petrifying glare however, the big grin he got in return caught him off guard.

"I can wait," Ichigo said sweetly, "It's just one session and then you're all mine."

A feral grin found its way to Grimmjow's lips. _Oh-ho, Ichigo Kurosaki, you smartass. Bring it on._

"We will see, pretty boy."

"Oh, I will claim you, Grimmjow. Trust me, I will."

And with that promising line, the door closed behind him, leaving Grimmjow high, dry and craving for one thing only;

_More._

**XXXX**

**I'm having a blast with Grimmjow being a fucking bitch in denial and Ichigo cracking his shell of "professionalism" little by little. So? How was it? **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Queen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh-kay! Teasing time is over, here's some candy. Thank you all for the awesome reviews on the previous chapter, I hope you like this one as well. My muse went ballistic here too, the bitch is crazy I swear. Moody and bipolar, I ain't got no idea what to do with her.**

**Onwards.**

**I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

_Saturday._

"Why are you, idiot, so happy about?"

Ichigo looked at his sarcastic raven haired sister but the smile didn't fade from his face. _Yes, he had been smiling like an idiot the whole day but he had his reasons. Actually, let's be honest, there was one reason and only._

_Grimmjow._

"Nice things're happenin' to me, Karin."

"Eeeeh?", Yuzu exclaimed, her brown eyes wide and gleaming with interest, "Nice things? Like what?"

The oranget shrugged nonchalantly, his smile turning teasing. "You know, this and that..."

Karin rolled her eyes and snorted in indignation, however Ichigo could definitely see that her curiosity had reached the "blinking red" levels. The orange haired man chuckled and reached out for one the salmon sandwiches Yuzu had made. He had invited his family for a picnic on Saturday morning because first of all, he wanted to see them and secondly he was more than willing to share the news that this day forward... Grimmjow would become his and only his_. _

_In fact, he would kill every bitch that tried to take the gorgeous blunet away from him._

"Sooo?", Yuzu nudged, unable to bear with the torture anymore, "Tell us!"

Ichigo took a long sip from his mint tea and swallowed before he spoke. "I found a man that I like."

Both his sisters knew exactly how finicky he was with men so it wasn't quite surprising that twin jaws fell on the ground at the same time. "Huuuuuh?!"

The oranget smirked at their priceless faces. "That's right," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, "I found The Man; he is absolutely flawless."

"Tell us more, tell us more!", Yuzu prodded, her eyes now twinkling. Karin was a more contemplated but she was obviously dying to learn more. Ichigo knew his sisters inside out by now to read their thoughts.

"It's a long story actually," Ichigo began, pushing a hand through his hair. "I'll definitely tell ya both one day but for now lemme get to the main point..." He trailed off, giving his anticipating sisters a sneaky look, loving how much their eyes were gleaming. As a writer, he always had this... urge to keep his readers at the very edge, and it seemed that the same thing worked with his sisters as well.

"It is simple really," he said, feigning a dramatic sigh, "I was here, he was there, our eyes met and... Bam. That was it."

"Love at first sight?", Karin stated sarcastically, "Pathetic."

On the contrary, Yuzu crooned loudly and wiggled around like a spaz. "How romantic!"

Ichigo chuckled at his little sisters' reaction. "So, I told him-"

"You told him?!", came the unanimous, shocked exclaimation which only made the big brother laugh heartily.

"Yeah, I couldn't bear it," he said, his body shuddering a little at the memory of the blue haired man and what he did to Ichigo's libido, "And he said that I stood a chance so now... Here I am. Today I'm gonna ask him out!"

Karin snorted and shook her head in disbelief but Yuzu "aww"ed once again and jumped Ichigo, giving him a squeezy hug. "I am so happy for you!"

"Finally," Karin said, munching on a carrot, "You're gonna get some and lose that damn scowl on yer face."

"Watch yer mouth Karin, I ain't gonna say it another time," Ichigo growled, the very same scowl Karin was talking about back on his face. The sister rolled her eyes again and huffed indignantly but she said nothing, listening to her older brother... like she always did.

"So," Yuzu attracted his attention, her eyes big and doe, "You're gonna get him flowers or anything?"

_Pause. _

_Blink. _

_Realization._

"Dude," he breathed with eyes wide like saucers from the shock, "Yer a tiny lil' genius, Yuz!" He grapsed his sister into a bear hug and Yuzu laughed in his ear, "I hadn't thought of that!"

_Flowers! Fucking flowers! Was there any better way to ask someone out other than a bouquet of flowers?!_

"You've got to buy some flowers with meaning," Yuzu stated in a serious manner, her index finger raised in a teacher-ish manner, "Like, does he have something that makes him stand out?"

"_He_ stands out," Ichigo said with a blank face, as a matter of fact. Yuzu rolled her eyes and chuckled, while Karin simply snorted.

"I mean something special about him, silly."

Ichigo pressed his lips and tried to find what made Grimmjow stand out; _well, first of all how tall he was... Then, maybe his well built body. Or his long fingers. Maybe his blue eyes? Hmmm yeah but there was another thing... Oh, shit._

"He has blue hair," Ichigo blurted. _How the fuck didn't he think of this first? Who else he knew had blue hair?!_

Yuzu quirked one questioning eyebrow that reminded Ichigo of their mother, "Blue hair?"

"For real?", Karin asked curiously. Ichigo glanced at his sister and shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Well," Yuzu muttered, lips pursed into a thin line, "You can get him bluebells."

An orange eyebrow arched. "Bluebells?"

"Yuzu, you can't be serious," Karin sighed. The auburn haired girl scowled.

"Shut up, I'm serious." She turned to her brother and Ichigo tried hard to keep a straight face at the adorably serious expression Yuzu wore, "Ichigo, get him bluebells. He'll love it."

"Sure I will," Ichigo nodded and kissed his sister's forehead, "Thank you, teddy bear." Yuzu giggled and blushed.

"Che," Karin remarked with a snarky smirk, suddenly in the mood to tease her twin sister, "Yer such a sap Yuz." The fearsome Kurosaki scowl surfaced.

"Shut up!" Ichigo laughed heartily at the cute sight of his little sisters bickering, mentally noting a few flower shops he could visit to buy his favorite blunet some pretty bluebells.

**XXXX**

Grimmjow was writing down the progress of his patient, Gin Ichimaru, and he shook his head. The man with the creepy, toothless grin wasn't making any progress at all. In fact, he turned scarier and scarier session after session and that had started to make Grimmjow genuinely uncomfortable too.

_Maybe I'll suggest him to a psychiatrist_, the blunet thought, _The fact that he tells me he hears voices is a little... Unnerving._

He barely registered the soft knocking on his door and muttered a "Come in", expecting his assistant, the young redhead called Inoue Orihime, to enter and announce the rest of his schedule. He didn't raise his head from his papers until a familiar baritone, dripping seduction spoke.

"Ah, ya look so sexy when you work."

Grimmjow's head snapped up and he gave the orange haired man a confused look. He briefly glanced at his clock, which blinked 4:30pm then back to the oranget.

"Ichigo," he said, "You're half hour earlier."

Ichigo leaned back at the closed door and Grimmjow heard the soft sound of the key turning to locking mode. He swallowed and stared at the smirking man, his whole body tensing unpleasantly. _What the hell was Ichigo doing?_

"Don't be so tense Grimm," chuckled the oranget and shook his head, "It hurts me."

"I don't understand-"

"I couldn't wait, okay?", said the other man and pushed away from the door, his hands hiding behind his back while he walked slowly towards Grimmjow's desk. His brown eyes were serious and intense enough to have Grimmjow twisting on his seat nervously.

"I wanted to see you," added the orange haired man, now standing right into front the blunet's desk, "I nearly had to tie myself on somethin' so that I wouldn't come here eight o' clock in the mornin'."

Grimmjow let out a sigh and facepalmed, rubbing his large hand all over his face. _He couldn't handle this; he couldn't handle Ichigo at all. The man was so damn straight forward and he was moving so fast, the blunet couldn't catch up with him._ He kept surprising Grimmjow, he kept him over the edge all the time, thinking about all the possible reactions the oranget would have however Ichigo always did the one the blunet had least expected him to.

"Damn you're so direct," Grimmjow huffed.

"You dislike it?"

Blue eyes locked with worried brown and the edges of the blunet's mouth lifted in a small smile. "No. I'm just not used to it. Nobody has ever approached me so... passionately before."

Ichigo blinked at him once or twice, sucking in the words that were just uttered before a huge grin broke his face into two. "I'm glad I make memorable impressions then," said the oranget and offered his hand to Grimmjow. Grimmjow stood up from his chair and grasped that appendage for their normal handshake, however Ichigo went and surprised him again; the oranget brought Grimmjow's hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on top of it, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's. Then two kisses. Then three and four... Heat gathered at the pit of Grimmjow's stomach, his man downstairs giving a small nudge. Kiss number five was the last, before he let the blunet's hand go and smirked saucily, making Grimmjow think that he wasn't done anymore.

_And he wasn't._

The other hand that was hiding behind the smaller man's back revealed itself and along with it, a bouquet of flowers appeared in front of Grimmjow's face. The blue haired man, albeit caught off guard, glanced down at the flowers and chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

_Bluebells. Really?_

"You lil' smartass," he muttered in amusement, earning a small chuckle from Ichigo, and took the flowers in his hand before looking at the oranget again. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

"Don't mention it," Ichigo beamed, a bright blush adorning his cheeks and making his brown freckles oh so adorably visible. Grimmjow had a soft spot for freckles and skin marks in general. Dimples too and from what he had seen, Ichigo had dimples.

"So," Grimmjow began, motioning to Ichigo to take a seat while he himself settled on his comfy chair, "Since you're already here, what do you wanna talk about?"

"You," came the instant reply. The blunet smirked, extremely flattered by Ichigo's choice of words.

"Alright, shoot."

Ichigo pursed his lips into a thin line of consideration before his eyes lit up. "What's your favorite food?"

Grimmjow frowned a little at the unexpected and strange question but he shrugged it off. "Dunno, I eat everything 'cept broccoli, cauliflower and zucchini."

"I see," the oranget hummed and nodded to himself, falling into his own thoughts before he added, "Do you drink?"

"Sometimes I do."

Ichigo nodded again and cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders. "So, do you wanna come over at my place on Tuesday for dinner? I'll cook for you."

Grimmjow blinked, slowly taking in the words Ichigo just said, the heat in his stomach started to flare all over his body.

_I'll cook for you_, his mind repeated, _I'll cook for you..._

_ He'll cook for me. Me._

_There wasn't anything sexier than a man that could cook._

"Sounds cool."

A shaky sigh came out of Ichigo's lips and Grimmjow saw the obvious relaxation of the other man's shoulders. It was so adorable that the other man was so apprehensive yet he came straight out with what he had so say, no matter how much his nerves got in the way. Grimmjow liked this kind of personality; strong and decisive, even though they are not 100% sure of the outcome, they still went for it.

"Well... That's all I had to say," the oranget added, snapping Grimmjow out of his musings. A blue eyebrow rose in question. He didn't want Ichigo to leave just yet.

"Just that?"

Ichigo's smirk came back full force and he sighed. "I want to ask for another kiss but I'm not sure if I'm taking it too far or not..." He inched closer, his sculpted forearms supporting his weight on Grimmjow's desk and the blunet felt his eyes drop down to Ichigo's lips on their own, without permission.

"I wish I had someone to help me solve that dilemma," the smaller man then added, voice low and seductive.

"And why am I here for?", Grimmjow husked, his throat dry and he tried not to hyperventilate. _What the hell was Ichigo doing to him? Seriously. Judging from his own reactions Grimmjow could admit, with a pain in his heart, that the orange haired man was actually... Dominating him._

_And. He. Loved. It._

"So," Ichigo whispered, their faces now few inches apart, "Can I kiss you?"

"I have a condition," Grimmjow said and for a split of second, he noticed Ichigo's eyebrows furrowing before they went slack again.

"What condition?"

The blunet bit his lower lip, mentally rubbing his hands at the darkening of Ichigo's eyes, his fingers traveling the length of the oranget's perfect forearms slowly, steadily.

"Give me... Your number," he said as sexily as he could. To his self-satisfaction, it worked quite well because Ichigo's eyes were all pupil now, his breathing fast and shallow as it puffed on Grimmjow's lips. The orange haired man nodded and blinked in his haze.

"Okay... Okay, my number," he ranted and Grimmjow had to force a chuckle at the lost expression on the pretty face before him. Without taking his eyes off of Ichigo's flustered face, the blunet fished his phone from his ass pocket and handed it over, satisfied by the sight of the oranget's hands trembling ever so slightly.

"Shit," the man cursed and scowled, "What are you doing to me?" He glared at Grimmjow, the look accusatory but with so much heat that the blue haired doctor had to mask a moan with a soft snicker and a cough.

"Yer stallin' us," Grimmjow said saucily, earning a sarcastic look before the brown eyes focused on the screen of his phone, and Ichigo's long fingers started pressing the buttons.

"Here," Ichigo grunted, passing the little device back into Grimmjow's hands, "I put me in speed dial too."

"Ah, making things easy for me, thank you," Grimmjow said with a sigh but he was grinning the whole way to butt insane like his patient, Gin Ichimaru.

"Yeah, so that every time you wanna call someone, you'll think of me first," the oranget explained in a rush, obviously unable to wait anymore to get to his prize. "Now, where's my kiss?"

At the face of utter impatience, Grimmjow smirked and stood up from his chair, beckoning at the smaller man. "C'mere," he said. He had expected Ichigo to jump on the table and attack him right away, however, as always, Ichigo reacted in a way the therapist hadn't expected; he bolted up from his seat and walked briskly around the table, up to Grimmjow and before the blunet had time to blink, fingers were at the back of his neck and a pair of soft lips crushing against his with outstanding vigor.

Ichigo was in a state of frenzy; he was on his toes to make up for their height difference, hands pulling on blue locks, his body fitting closer and closer by the moment. Grimmjow snickered in the kiss, amused and very much flattered by the smaller man's desperation, however he tried to slow him down a little. _Besides, why shouldn't they take their time to enjoy their kiss, huh_? Grimmjow ran his hands up and down Ichigo's sides, then up to the oranget's chest, until he reached a slender neck. He briefly pulled away, chuckled at the frustrated growl he received, and whispered upon the waiting lips.

"Slow down, baby..." Ichigo's body was attacked by a violent shudder, making the orange haired man moan and roll his eyes close.

"S-Say it again..." A swallow. "Call m-me baby again," the man husked and began rubbing himself subtly against Grimmjow's thigh. _He is hard already?! Unbelievable_, Grimmjow thought to himself in surprise.

"Baby."

A moan. Grimmjow growled low in his throat, his vision darkening with lust.

"Baby...", he repeated under his breath.

"Hmm."

The blue haired man ran his tongue over a full lower lip until another writhing appendage came out to play. The tips teased, messed with each other, ragged breaths coming and going until finally, Ichigo initiated a deeper kiss.

Heat erupted in Grimmjow's stomach and it circulated around his body while Ichigo had made it his life purpose to taste all of Grimmjow's mouth. Seriously, the other man's tongue was lapping and laving on every available surface, every nook and cranny, every sensitive spot and that had the blunet panting and hard within minutes. He hadn't even realized in his haze that Ichigo had pushed him against the desk until his ass collided with the edge.

_Damn_, his pants were so insufferably tight. And then Ichigo went and made the matters worse by palming the throbbing erection through the black slacks. Grimmjow pulled out from the erotic kiss and hissed but the oranget didn't stall his ministrations at all; he instantly worked some of his magic on Grimmjow's neck.

"Hey Grimm," a husky voice whispered in his ear and the blunet shuddered so much he thought he was losing his mind. _Actually, he was. He had never, ever been at the receiving end of foreplay in his life before. Even when he bottomed - the number of times which he had bottomed could be counted on the fingers of his one hand - he was always in control._

_But then again; Ichigo Kurosaki was an exception._

"Will you fuck me on this desk?", requested the other man, his tongue teasing the sensitive spot behind Grimmjow's ear. Deft fingers had unbuttoned and unzipped the blunet's pants and were at the process of cupping his dick. The grip on narrow hips tightened as images of Ichigo bent over his desk, panting, moaning and screaming his name flooded the blunet's mind.

"I-I...", Grimmjow panted and swallowed to moisten his dry throat, "I don't think... I-It is a good i-ah-idea..."

The hand in his pants stopped moving and so did the lips on his neck. Ichigo's blushing face revealed itself, orange eyebrows pulled together in a confused frown, eyes filled with disappointment. "Why not?"

Grimmjow took a deep, shaky breath to stabilize his heart and get his thoughts in some sort of order before he cupped Ichigo's face and gave him an apologetic smile. "Because," he murmured softly, "Inoue is right outside..."

"I promise I'll be quiet," the oranget rushed to explain, his brown eyes desperate, his arms wrapping around Grimmjow middle. The therapist sighed and shook his head.

"No, it ain't gonna work for me like this," he said and tried to look serious, not light headed like he actually felt, when he spoke again.

"I wanna hear your screams," Grimmjow rumbled as seductively as he could, "I won't be satisfied until yer throat is hoarse and hurts from too much screamin'."

Grimmjow swore that Ichigo's eyes got ten shades darker, close to onyx black so to say, as soon as the words left his mouth. The oranget bit his lower lip, a barely audible, sensual growl echoed through the thick silence that had fallen between them.

"If you keep tellin' me this shit," Ichigo hissed, sucking Grimmjow's lower lip in his mouth harshly before letting it go with a wet plop, "_I'll_ be the one to fuck _you_ on this desk."

Grimmjow smirked in amusement. "You gotta work really hard to make that one happen, baby."

"Hmm," Ichigo hummed, a sarcastic smirk lifting the edges of his mouth, "Alpha male huh?"

"To the bone."

"Well then," the oranget husked over Grimmjow's waiting lips, "I'll take my time to make you submit for sure."

"Wanna see you try, _baby_," chuckled the blunet.

Ichigo's hips began grinding against Grimmjow's and the blunet's smirk slightly faltered at the sensation. He wanted to feel more, hell, he really wanted to fuck Ichigo stupid but he wasn't kidding when he had said that he didn't want Inoue to hear them.

_Save this for another time, Grimm, take your time and cherish it_, he assured himself and pulled the overheated orange haired male in another steamy kiss.

Their lips came together with wet, smacking sounds and oh, it was so erotic. Grimmjow was pulsing in his pants, desperate for some release and he was sure that Ichigo felt the same, if how hard the other man was grinding on him was any indication. Ichigo's hands were in constant frenzy too; he tried to feel up every surface on Grimmjow's body and this time, the blunet had allowed the man to unbutton his shirt and touch him underneath. Insert a muffled moan at that; the orange haired man's hands were rough and calloused and a little chilly but ask Grimmjow if that didn't turn him the fuck on. He simply loved cold fingers on his skin.

The situation was turning a little more urgent, a little more heated. Grimmjow was desperate to feel more, even though he had just taken Ichigo's shirt off and was at the process of mapping the creamy skin. He wanted more; more kisses, more grinding, more... He wanted Ichigo to-

"Grimm," whispered breathlessly the other in a shaky voice, pulling away from their kiss. His eyes were glimmering with lust, intense enough to burn Grimmjow's mind into a crisp.

"Yeah?"

The oranget swallowed and took a deep breath. "Can I suck you off at least?", he asked, his voice steadier than before. Grimmjow had to force down a pathetic moan; he shut his eyes closed and nodded furiously, grateful that Ichigo was able to read his thoughts.

"Yes please."

Without saying another word, the oranget got to work; he kissed his way down Grimmjow's neck, over his chest where he stopped and played a little with the blunet's nipples before licking every single one of the defined set of abs and laving the two protruding hip bones. His slim fingers hooked around the loops of Grimmjow's slacks - he had forgotten to wear a belt today. How convinient - sliding the offensive clothing over Grimmjow's ass to his thighs, letting it pool around the blunet's feet. Ichigo then nuzzled the remaining tight black boxers, making Grimmjow's hands fly and hide within orange locks. Once he felt fingers in his hair, the oranget looked up and dark chocolate brown locked with navy blue.

The little imp's tongue slowly darted across the clothed manhood, carefullyl, almost shy, subsequent licks that had Grimmjow's mind shutting down on him. And that as only be beginning; things got worse once Ichigo took rid of the blunet's underwear and wrapped those delicate fingers around his love rod, giving the needy member some of the attention it wanted in the form of slow, maddening strokes. Grimmjow hissed and grunted and thrusted his hips, indicating that he craved for more, but the suprisingly sadistic oranget simply snickered and continued with the initial pace.

"Ah," Ichigo sighed in contentment, his eyes glued on the package in his hand, "Yer well endowed in both physical and mental aspects..." The smaller man then looked up, holding Grimmjow's hazy gaze before he said, "You're absolutely perfect, you know that?"

"No, I ain't," Grimmjow grunted as the hand on his erection sped up a little, "Nobody's perfect."

"Hmm," the oranget hummed, suckling around the base of Grimmjow's cock, his eyes never wavering, "I don't know who that mister Nobody is but I am sure he is not as perfect as you are."

Grimmjow barked a laugh at Ichigo's pun, watching satisfaction filling those expressive brown eyes. "I like yer smart mouth." Long fingers pushed through soft orange locks, the humor draining completely from Grimmjow's face as he said, "How about we put it into a better use, yes?"

Ichigo's lower lip vanished behind his teeth and he gave Grimmjow the sexiest look on the planet. "Yes, sir," he murmured and dragged his tongue across the whole length of the underside of the blunet's erection.

Insert breathy moan.

The orange haired man wasn't done yet though; he spent his time tasting the whole length, even caring for the two hanging sacs underneath it. Grimmjow had his eyes squinted shut and was biting on his tongue until he tasted the metallic essence of blood in order to stop himself from making loud noises while Ichigo had fun stuffing his mouth with them. Then, the oranget let the delicate sacs go with a lewd wet sound before Grimmjow felt a hot breath brushing the head of his erection. Blue eyes opened slowly and damn all the Gods upon the sky, Grimmjow nearly came at the half-mast brown eyes, full of pent up lust and desire staring up at him. Once he was sure that the blunet was watching him, Ichigo took the sensitive member in his mouth and gave it a small suck.

Grimmjow moaned. _And yes, it was loud. Hopefully Inoue was somewhere else and not in her office._

Ichigo took some more inside his mouth before he started bobbing his head, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's face. The rest of what he couldn't handle, the oranget was stroking with his hand. It couldn't have been better. _Shit, what was the little sexy wildcat doing to him? _Grimmjow couldn't feel his legs; they were in fact trembling and weak. He wouldn't be standing if his ass wasn't sitting at the edge of his desk.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, you glorious creature. I'm gonna do the nastiest things to you, just wait._

Grimmjow's hips had started thrusting along with Ichigo's sucks, fucking that pretty, dirty mouth and it seemed that the oranget was loving every minute of it because he was moaning and humming in satisfaction, the tongue cusioning the underside becoming more aggressive. Grimmjow moaned and grunted almost with every breath, _shit he was getting closer and closer._ His hips began thrusting harder and harder and harder... Until Ichigo made a gagging sound and pulled away from Grimmjow's erection, coughing and clutching his mouth.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Grimmjow panted, his fingers running soothingly through the orange hair, "I'm really sorry, Ich, I got a little too into it..."

The orange haired man unclasped his mouth and took a shaky breath, his eyes finding their way to Grimmjow's again. He gave the blunet a small smile and wrapped his fingers around the waiting manhood, stroking once again. "It's fine, Grimmjow, don't sweat it," he said, his voice hoarse and a little strained. He gave the head of Grimmjow's erection a small kiss and licked the underside, on the spot where it was the most sensitive before he spoke again.

"Besides... I like being forced."

Grimmjow didn't know what happened. Hell, he didn't even know how it happened. He didn't know he had it in him and it came so unexpected his whole vision turned white, then starry, then clear again.

He came. As soon as those sexily husked words left Ichigo's mouth, his orgasm was yanked out along with his spine, his seed spilling all over Ichigo's mouth and face. The oranget was clearly startled at the sudden wetness hitting him, but thankfully he understood and closed his eyes soon enough to avoid the come getting into his eyes. _That would be awful._

Grimmjow gaped at the man between his legs, without quite realizing what was happening, his breath rushing out in short, shaky spurts. Ichigo's eyes slowly opened and locked with blue ones, come dribbling down his face, the corner of his mouth and his cheek, the sight so incredibly erotic that Grimmjow wished he could move to find his phone and take a picture as a memento.

However, there came the moment of revelation; Grimmjow realized what had happened and the worst of all was he had just come, without warning so to say, in Ichigo's face.

_That was so rude._

"Shit, I'm really sorry," he muttered and facepalmed, completely mortified, "I'm sorry, Ich, I... I fucked up."

"No," Ichigo said sternly and at the sound of his voice, Grimmjow peaked through his fingers. The oranget was staring at him, eyes wide in admiration as if Grimmjow was a God that descended upon Earth. That seemed a little odd.

"What do you mean, 'no'?", Grimmjow asked with a frown.

"I mean that you didn't fuck up," Ichigo explained, his face never changing, eyes never wavering, "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"But I-"

"You can come anywhere you want on me," the oranget interrupted him. He was grinning broadly now, his tongue daring to come out for a little taste. Grimmjow swore he felt himself harden again.

"You can come in me if you want, too."

Grimmjow facepalmed again and chuckled nervously, heat gathering on his face all of a sudden. _Damn. How could that man do that? How could he surprise him like this every fucking time?_

"Tissues," the blunet muttered, blindly opening the drawer and retrieving the tissues. He glanced down at Ichigo and beckoned. "Up."

Ichigo bit his lower lip and rose to his feet. "Yer so sexy when you give orders like this. It makes me wanna obey you, even though I never do as I'm told."

The blunet chuckled, out of words to say and began to carefully clean Ichigo's face. The oranget was staring at him, he could feel it, but he wasn't able to look back at him. _He was embarrassed okay?_

"You gotta stop being so gentle," Ichigo muttered, breaking the silence between them, "Or I'll fall for you."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and snorted but other than that he said nothing. Apparently, Ichigo was not quite entertained by the reaction he received because the familiar scowl appeared on his face.

"I am serious. Don't take me lightly."

The blunet wiped the last bits of his seed from Ichigo's face and discarded the soiled tissue. He then proceeded by tucking himself in his underwear once again, noticing that Ichigo was already neatly ready, pants buttoned and everything. He frowned in confusion. _Ichigo had been as hard as he had, so how-_

"I jerked off, silly," Ichigo interrupted his thoughts, answering the question on the way.

"Oh," was all Grimmjow could muster. _Well, you couldn't blame him, could you? Yes, he felt bad for ruining their moment by choking Ichigo; yes, he was mortified about coming so early and, yes, it was really rude of him to just... Burst without any warning. The orange haired man had waited so patiently for this moment and Grimmjow could feel how much he was looking forward to it but then ... he ruined everything. He felt as if he had disappointed the man, even if Ichigo said it was alright. Obviously he had said it out of politeness..._

Suddenly, a pair of hands gripped on his chin and forced him to look into aggravated and worried brown eyes. "Grimmjow," Ichigo gritted through clenched teeth, "Talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?", Grimmjow said, almost defiantly. The oranget closed his eyes and growled before snapping them open once again. _He was angry. He was pissed beyond belief._

_How beautiful._

"Look," he hissed but all of a sudden his face softened, "I-I really like you okay? I... It... Fuck, I wanna work things out between us and I don't wanna push you away or anything, like... Argh, just... Just, if I did something that you didn't like, 'm sorry 'kay? I won't do it again."

Grimmjow gave him a quizzical look. _So the oranget thought that Grimmjow was mad with him?_

"Is it because I'm too forward?", the other kept ranting and Grimmjow felt a smile crawling up to his face, "I, shit, I'm sorry, I can't help it, I-"

"Will you shut up for a change?" Ichigo's mouth clamped down almost instantly and the blunet sighed, pushing a hand through his hair.

"You ain't the one to blame, yeah?", he said, "I'm just pissed at myself that I ruined our moment."

Ichigo frowned and cocked his head to the side, making the cutest confused face Grimmjow had ever seen. "I don't understand."

"I... Fuck, I'm sorry I choked you and came in your face... I shouldn't 'ave done that, it ain't cool."

"But I told you it's fine," Ichigo argued, his expression hardening once again.

"Listen to me-"

"No, _you_ listen to me!", the oranget finally erupted, brown eyes spitting angry fire, "I dislike those seek-n-hide games and you of all people should know it. I ain't the one to hide behind my finger, sending mixed signals and messages, no. I am cocky and rude and blunt and shit, and I don't care about what other people think about it." Ichigo took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So when I say something is fine, it really _is_ fine. Have I made myself clear?"

Grimmjow blinked many times, shocked by the heated speech but also a little turned on. _What! He couldn't help it!_ Finally, he let out the breath he had been holding and nodded. _So that was how it was._

"Arite. Crystal clear."

"Good," grunted the oranget and then groaned in agitation, tugging his hair. "_God_, you pissed me off so much."

The blunet chortled. "That's one of my specialties."

"Like I said; silly."

"It goes with the package," Grimmjow teased and welcomed the airy chuckle from the other man. _Ah finally, things were back to normal._

"So...", Ichigo began after a while and averted his gaze, a blush brightening up his face, "I'll see you on Tuesday?"

Grimmjow smirked and cupped the smaller man's face, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss, drawing a small content sigh from Ichigo's throat.

"It's a date," he husked as soon as they pulled away, mentally crooning at the intensifying of Ichigo's blush. It was somehow odd but at the same time adorable that Ichigo was fine with any kinds of dirty, nasty, sex play but blushed whenever Grimmjow was gentle with him.

Reluctantly, the oranget took a step back and grinned. "I'll text you the time, yeah?"

"Sure."

"'Mkay... Talk to ya later."

Grimmjow nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

_Damn, he couldn't wait until Tuesday._

**XXXX**

**Grimm don't worry so much, babes.**

** Review pretty, pretty please? :)**

**Queen.**


End file.
